


Master and his dog

by Rivaille960



Series: Master [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Eren thinks Levi is dead, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Levi is missing, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Minor Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, One-Sided Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, One-sided Jean Kirstein/Mikasa Ackerman, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Levi/Petra Ral, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past suicidal Levi, Rough Sex, S&M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Love, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smart Armin Arlert, Suicidal Eren, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unrequited Love, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, masochistic eren, one sided Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, riren - Freeform, sadistic levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi meet under questionable circumstances in a court room where Levi must harm Eren in order to save him. Eren shows his gratitude by becoming Levis slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im really new to writing Riren I will be getting some things wrong so bear with me, i hope you all enjoy the story leave comments and let me know how im doing thank you!! I wanted to say thank you as well this story has already gotten close to 500 hits! thank you all for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to put this here because i had a bad comment from someone calling my writing absolute filth, well im not asking you to read it. if you look at the tags i have written very clearly what is going to be in this story if you do not like it you dont have to click it, if it offends you dont read it. This story is rated explicitly for a reason. Everyone else i hope you enjoy it.

Ive been stuck alone in this dungeon for hours I don’t know where I am or what's happening, miss Hanji told me to be ready to give my freedom over to Levi and that I should be thankful without him they wouldn’t have spared me and that’s about all I know about my situation. 

I managed to save Mikasa and Armin that’s what matters. I sighed softly burying my face in my hands when I heard steps retreating away from my door. The guards are leaving…? but why? I moved my hands from my face looking up to see a short man standing at the front of my cell. He stood there his eyes the color of steel cold and emotionless, his hair was obsidian in color. The same man who beat me in court, the man who allowed the others to spare me. 

"Oi brat did you hear me?!" the man growled his voice was soft and beautiful but radiated dominance. Wait… he had spoken? I was too busy staring at him to realize he was speaking to me. 

"N-no, I didn't hear what you said, I'm sorry sir." I said standing up and saluting him with my fist over my heart.

"Tch, shitty brat not paying attention while I'm talking." he muttered under his breath. I fought the urge to smile as he opened up my cell door and walked in.

"I said you are under my care from here on out and yet I have no idea why I should entrust my squads lives to a brat like you." he said glaring at me with those beautiful steel eyes. 

"You, you're Corporal Levi the leader of the scout regimen." I said softly as I stared at him… humanity's best was his nickname and I could see why, in all this time fighting titans his skin was still flawless, not one scar was on him. 

"according to miss Hanji my life is yours now. I'm your dog, If you say bark, I will bark. If you wish for me to attack I will attack without mercy, you are my master and I will use my titan powers according to your will." I said as my face heated turning red while getting down to my knees and bowing to him. I had made my peace with this, the only reason I'm alive right now is because Levi offered to watch over me. 

"Master? I like the sound of that." Levi mused in a bored tone making my heart race as he stepped forward his hand going to my hair as he ran his fingers through it. Joy as well as pure happiness radiated through my body, his hand was so warm and I couldn’t help but smile. I felt like his dog right now he was petting me and I had to admit it felt good knowing that my life matters to someone, that finally someone cared about me, even if it was for the sole purpose of not letting that person die.

"stand." Levi said his voice echoing loudly through the cell, I didn't need to be told twice I did what I was ordered standing before my new master my eyes cast down to the ground. 

"how do I know you will do everything I say without question brat?" Levi grabbed my chin forcing me to meet his gaze. 

"give me an order." I begged fiercely determined to make him trust me. My green eyes meet his cruel silver eyes I wanted to protect this man, I want to help him rid the world of the worthless vermin that filled it. I was more than determined to do as he says, I would follow him to the ends of the earth. I knew I was giving myself over to a sadist but I didn't care, the only way I can get rid of titans is with Levis help. 

"you are my dog right?" he murmured looking up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Yes sir." I answered unconsciously.

"let's play then dog." I looked down at the corporal in surprise before he pushed me back on my bed. 

"we are going to play a game, in this game you won't make a sound and you will endure until I decide to stop. If you cannot then I have no use for you as my pet. You hear me brat?" Levi commanded as he produced a whip from thin air. 

"Yes sir!" I affirmed awaiting my masters orders.

"Shirt off on your stomach!" Levi hissed the order, I quickly shed my shirt and laid on my stomach. Without saying a word Levi chained me to the iron bed. My arms and legs were chained up to the bedpost and I knew exactly what was going to happen next. I clenched my teeth as he slowly ran the whip down my back grazing it slightly making my whole body tense. I could have sworn I heard Levi chuckle quietly. My eyes popped open in shock as the first hit, I clamped my teeth down hard to keep from uttering a word as the pain radiated through my back.

It burned so bad but I kept my mouth shut as Levi continued each hit landing was harder than the last one making the tears roll down my cheeks as I kept my mouth shut not allowing even a single whimper to escape. Hours passed and I was on the brink of mental and physical exhaustion and finally Levi stopped.

"what a good boy you are." Levi cooed as he straddled my hips, despite the pain I smiled at his praise. I had done well for him, for master Levi. Then I felt it something wet and slimy running up the marks on my back. 

"ahhhh." I moaned into the pillow my hands clenching the bed sheets under me as pleasure flooded through my senses.

"does it feel good Eren?" Levi whispered huskily in my ear making my whole body ache with desire, I felt my heart racing when my name left his lips. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Yes master!" I cried out making Levi chuckle in my ear as a shiver ran through body. I felt the weight lift from my lower back and the sound of my cuffs being unlocked. I sat up looking at master questioningly as he sat next to me his thumbs gently wiping away my tears.

"you’ve done well pet, its time to rest now. Tomorrow you will stay at my side no matter what. For everything you do wrong I will punish you, if you do well like tonight I will reward you." he praised softly as he ran his knuckles down my cheek making me lean into the touch with a small smile on my face. 

"yes master." I yawned as Levi gently nudged me back so I was laying down in my bed. He leaned over pressing a small kiss to my forehead and I couldn’t stop the grin that sprang to my face even if I had wanted to. I barley registered the sound of Levis steps retreating from my cell as I fell into the darkness.


	2. Levi is possessive

He fell asleep soundly in the bed and I couldn’t help but smile at him, he really was a good dog. He didn't make one sound while he endured the worst of it, he took the punishment without questioning me once or complaining. 

"such a good boy." I whispered softly against his hair as I held him close, he was exhausted but he fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

"sleep well Eren." I chuckled as I walked out of his dungeon not bothering to lock it behind me. I went to my room falling asleep on my bed not even bothering to change into my sleeping clothes. I went into Eren's cell to find out if I could trust him and ended up making him my pet. When I awoke I was late for training the new recruits, I'm never late…

I got up showering quickly and running for the training grounds, I made it in time to see Eren getting bullied by some asshole who was actually taller than him. He pushed Eren who fell back on his ass glaring at him. Who the fuck does that asshole think he is hurting what's mine. I stomped over to them, everyone getting out of my way as I made it over to Eren. 

"Eren are you alright?" I said offering my hand to my dog who took my hand gratefully as I helped him stand.

"Y-yes sir I am." He said looking down at his feet expecting me to punish him. I turned to the taller boy who was looking between us curiously.

"cadet, what is your name?" I responded as I clenched my fists staring him down. 

"Jean Kirstein sir!" he said as he saluted me with his hand over his heart making me narrow my eyes. 

"why were you fighting with Eren?" Jeans eyes widened staring at me in surprise. 

"I-im sorry sir, Eren is just a stubborn idiot I was putting an end to his stupidity." Jean explained I decided I hate him, I really do.

"Is that so…" I spat making the boy tremble, he wasn’t going to get away with this, by just getting yelled at no. I want to humiliate him, I gave Eren one last look before I stepped forward kicking Jeans feet from under him making him grunt in pain as he fell on his back. I stepped on his chest making him wince but ultimately he didn't move. 

"People like you make me sick, in this world it's us against the titans. If you are too busy fighting our own how will you fight the titans?" I hissed staring at him as though I would murder him on the spot. 

"Corporal!" Eren cried out tugging on my arm to make me step away from the boy. I would have enjoyed kicking the shit out of that kid but I was making a scene. I sighed allowing Eren to pull me off of that kid. I looked around us to see everyone whispering, I could only make out something about humanity's best protecting a monster.

Tch assholes don’t realize Eren is protecting them too, fuck them I will protect Eren myself. I shook my head walking away from them I smiled to myself as Eren fell into step with me as we walked to the actual training ground where Petra, Aurou, Erd, Gunter, and Mike were training some other recruits. 

"EREN!" I looked up at the sound of his name being called moving aside as the woman tackled my dog before my eyes.  
"Mikasa, get off!" Eren sighed patting the woman's back as she made herself comfortable on his chest. She was the one who said Eren attacked her at his hearing.

"Mika! get off of him we are supposed to be training and so is Eren." A blond haired boy said as he pulled the raven haired girl off of Eren. For some reason it pissed me off seeing her on him like that, I am the only one who is allowed to touch him, hes mine. I glared at them making the blond boy tremble while the woman glared at me as I offered my hand to Eren for the second time this morning.

"Thank you Heichou." Eren huffed eyeing the woman wearily. 

"Enough! all of you go run laps until I tell you to stop!" Erd growled making the others nod as they jogged to the track. Eren stood facing me making me smirk as Erd put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Didn't you hear me, Eren?" Erd said shaking him slightly.

"Eren! let's go what are you waiting for?" the woman called out him.

"As soon as corporal Levi gives the order I will." He clarified making me chuckle at Erd's shocked stare.   
"Good boy" I whispered quiet enough for only Eren to hear patting his head gently making him smile brightly before nodding my head towards the track giving him permission to join his friends. 

"Ill be back, have a good day heichou!" Eren called out waving to me as he ran to catch up with the others, my hand moved on its own as I waved back to him.   
"what was that about?" Erd said looking up at me confused.   
"He's a well trained dog." I smirked as I walked away to sit against a tree and watch Eren run.   
I closed my eyes for a moment allowing myself to rest as I waited for the brat to return. Just as I was falling into the comfortable silence and sleep I heard it the explosion followed by a loud wail of a beast, the sound was Eren.

I stood instantly looking towards the track that now was covered in titan smoke. "Eren… EREN!" Everyone was screaming and panicking trying to get away from the titan while I ran straight towards him. He screeched one more time before he found me standing in front of him, I tried to hide the worried expression but I couldn’t help it I didn't want to kill the brat. He moved slowly knowing full well that if he wasn’t careful id kill him. He laid on his stomach so his face was close to me showing me that he was absolutely not hostile in anyway. 

"CORPORAL GET AWAY FROM HIM!" someone screamed but I simply ignored them meeting large glowing green eyes. I let out a soft sigh placing a hand on his large cheek. "Im going to get you out of there okay?" Eren nodded bowing his head exposing the nape of his neck to me. I used my 3D maneuvering gear to get on his back, I took a deep breath. I had never tried cutting Eren out of the nape of his neck. I swallowed hard and began cutting him out. I shivered seeing the disgusting muscles attached to Eren in every way possible.

I picked him up pulling as hard as I could tearing him away from his now disintegrating titan body. I looked down at the unconscious Eren whose nose was now bleeding, his skin all too pale. Finally I looked around me to see all the students staring at me in shock, some in awe. Erwin ran to me and Eren looking at us frustrated as he took a deep breath. " He transformed without permission." I glared up at eyebrows making him slightly flinch back.

"He doesn’t have full control yet its not like hes trying to hurt anyone." His eyes widened as I cradled the unconscious boy in my arms almost as if I was trying to protect him from the whole scout regimen who now thought he was a monster. 

"Take him to the dungeon and finish the paper work for what happened." Monsterbrows said before walking away leaving me alone. 

"Tch." it's not like im not used to the paper work but the amount of eyes on us was frustrating I really hated being stared at like this. 

"DON’T YOU HAVE TRAINING TO BE DOING INSTEAD OF STARING AT US!" I screamed out glaring all the students down as they scrambled away allowing me a moment of silence with Eren. I was utterly exhausted but the sound of grass crunching beneath someone's boots was enough to make my anger renew as I glared at the intruder ready to yell again. 

"I-is he alright?" and just like that my anger faded away, someone was actually worried about him, im not surprised it was the raven haired girl who jumped him earlier.

"He will be after he rests." I said softly as I lifted him up over my shoulder. I froze when she saluted me with her fist over her heart.

"With your permission lance corporal id like to stay with him until he awakens." I stared at her in shock, there was no way in hell that I wanted Eren to awaken to her by his side caring for him. I wanted to be the first one he sees when he opens those beautiful Caribbean eyes. 

I swallowed hard clenching my fist I had made too much of a scene with Eren today so I would allow it, I need to keep my distance from him for a little while until this cools down. "Fine, lets go." The raven haired womans eyes lit up as she followed me to the dungeon where Eren was supposed to sleep. I found two extra guards posted outside his door, fucking Monsterbrows did this on purpose.

I quickly explained to the guards Mikasa would be staying the night no one even questioned it allowing me to lay Eren down and the girl to lay next to him placing his head on her thighs. I ran away back to my room in the castle, the thought of leaving Eren with that woman irritating me more than I wanted to admit.


	3. Punishment

Eren pov  
"This isnt over Jaeger!" Jean hissed as he caught up to me running next to me with an annoyed expression.

I snickered at him smugly, "its not my fault you pissed off the Corporal and got your ass kicked." Jean glared at me before smirking, before I could even react he stuck his foot out tripping me. 

"Shit!" I hissed putting my palms out to stop myself from hitting the ground too hard. That’s when I felt it a rock cutting deeply into the fleshy pad of my thumb. 

"NO!" I screamed but it was already too late. The titan smoke had already erupted around me merging with me until I was looking out at the training yard in my titan form. I could hear everyone's screams as they tried to get as far from me as possible. I tried screaming telling them I wasn’t a threat but the only thing that slipped past my lips was a loud wail. 

I cried out a second time frustrated before my eyes locked on the corporals small body standing before me in the midst of everyone's panic. I tried my best to show him with my eyes that I wasn’t a threat as I slowly sank to my knees and laid on my stomach before him. He stepped forward with a sympathetic look on his face as he placed a cool hand on my skin stroking it gently.

"im going to get you out of there Okay?" He cooed softly trying not to scare me in the least. I gently nodded my head and lowered it more to the ground to expose the nape of my neck to him. I felt his 3D maneuvering gear latch on to my shoulder helping him up on to my back. Finally I felt his steps halt at the base of my spine, I trembled slightly as he hesitated before slashing my neck open. I closed my eyes feeling a wave of exhaustion washing over me. 

I felt Levis arms slip under my arms clutching my body tightly to his chest as he tried his hardest to pull me from the muscles connected to my body. I could faintly hear commander Erwin, he was frustrated, he probably thought I did this on purpose. But I didn't! It was all that fucking horse faces fault! I listened to Levi defending me, even now he was claiming it wasn’t at all my fault and that I cant control these powers yet. I decided to ignore the conversation from there on opting to get a nap before I had to deal with the interrogation of a lifetime. When I awoke I felt gentle hands carding through my hair, I blinked a few times coming face to face with raven hair and steely eyes. 

"Captain?" I whispered softly as I tried to sit up. 

"No, its me, Mikasa." I flinched slightly sitting as my blurry eyes finally adjusted. 

"Mika what are you doing in here?" I groaned quietly rubbing my head. 

"What happened out there Eren?" Mika murmured softly looking at me with her normal cold expression. 

"Horse face thought it would be hilarious to trip me, when I hit the ground a rock cut open my hand." I glowered, when I get my hands on that asshole im going to break his face in. Mikasa sighed softly bringing me into a hug. 

"For the first time in my life I was thankful for that midget." She laughed humorlessly as she pulls away making me stare at her confused. 

"what do you mean?" I questioned softly watching her features flood with uncertainty.

"He saved you from the others, he cut you out and defended you to Erwin. He also allowed me to stay here with you until you woke up, just so you wouldn’t have to be alone. Normally I would hate his guts still after what he did to you in that court room, but today I am grateful." I hummed in agreement standing up looking over at Mika.

"I need to go talk to him and thank him." she nodded standing to go with me.

"Mika, I need to go alone, go find Armin and let him know im alright. Hes probably worried sick." she shot me a glare before nodding as we both left the cell together, we split up as soon as we reached the top of the stairs. I went straight for the corporals bedroom on the second floor of the castle. I took a deep breath standing behind a deep mahogany door. I gently knocked on the door watching as it opened swing open slightly. I pushed the door open slightly as I slid inside, finding Masters sleeping soundly on his desk. His desk was filled with stacks and stacks of neatly piled papers, most likely the reports of all of our expeditions.

I smiled biting my lip at the adorable sight before me. I stopped looking at the main report under Masters arms, this one was labeled with a date from next month. I let it slip from my mind as I pulled Masters chair back slightly and gently placed my hands under his thighs and his shoulders lifting him out of the chair and into my arms.

"Eren." he whispered as one of his steely eyes cracked open to stare at me.

"You fell asleep on your desk sir I thought it would be more comfortable if I moved you to the bed." I said softly as I walked him over to his bed pulling his covers back before laying him on the fluffy mattress.

"Oi, brat, im not going back to sleep until we talk." The corporal yawned stretching lightly as I pulled away from him.

"Of course Master, whats on your mind?" I questioned softly as I sat on the bed next to him.

"what happened, out there. why did you change into a titan?" I sighed looking at the floor hoping he wouldn’t want to punish me for something that really wasn’t my fault. 

"Jean, he got mad at me because you kicked his ass out there and tripped me while we were running and I fell onto a sharp rock cutting my hand open and thus transforming into a titan." I mumbled looking at my healed hands. 

"That fucking asshole again, he obviously didn't learn his fucking lesson. Im going to make him clean the whole fucking castle by himself." Levi hissed out before falling back against his pillow. I smiled down at him making him gaze up at me with his usual stoic expression.

"You need to go back to the dungeon and rest." I tried not to frown at his words as I swallowed hard and stood. His words arent a request but I still find myself speaking.

"I dont want to go back down there." I groaned making Levi sit up to glare at me. 

"I dont recall giving you a choice brat." he spat and I couldnt help the fact that it gave me a bit of an attitude. 

"FINE! Obviously im not wanted here!" I snapped and it came out a lot more hatefully than I intended, I tried not to let it hurt my feelings that he didn't want me here, this was his room after all. Just as I was about to reach the door to open it his voice rang through the room loudly making me freeze in my tracks. 

"Eren!" I'm trembling as I turn to face him. He may be small but dear god hes scary! His face is inches from mine and after a moment he slams me back against the door his body against mine. I swallow hard feeling the heat rise to my neck and cheeks, I can feel the muscles hes been hiding under his white button up shirt.

"What the hell was that about?" he glowered forcing me to meet his stormy gaze.

"I'm sorry master." I whimpered against his hold making him ease back slightly. 

"You think its okay to talk to your master like that?" he glares, I quickly shake my head hoping he wont get too carried away.

"Use your words Jaeger." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"N-no master, please forgive m-me." I whisper softly bowing my head shamefully, I shouldn’t have gotten angry at that, why do I feel like im entitled to stay here with him just because he lets me call him master?

"I warned you Jaeger, any mistakes and I would punish you." he breathed into my ear in sultry voice making goosebumps rise on my skin. I looked down to meet his gaze and I could see the rage boiling within them, Levi really hates being disrespected. I don’t know why his words make my nerves feel like an electric wildfire is running through my veins making my whole body hyper aware. 

"You need to learn some fucking manners and it looks like im going to have to beat them into you." I took a deep breath calming myself before walking to his bed and standing in front of it. Im nervous I swear my heart is about to beat out of my chest, last time I was punished for no reason. What would he do now that he has one, I cringed, I really dont want to find out.

"Im going to strike you 20 times for being having that attitude of yours. You will count for every strike I inflict if it is too much for you to handle you will let me know immediately. Is that in anyway unclear Eren?" I shake my head clenching my fists at my sides as I try to hide my nervousness from Master Levi.

"No Master I understand." I say as his eyes narrow and a small smirk comes to his lips. I had to hold back a shiver that threatened to erupt from me as he gave me look that I swear made me feel like he wanted to devour me. Before I know what's happening he pushes a stack of papers off of his desk forcing me to bend over it. What is this? Just when I felt like my heart couldnt skip any faster it kicks into double time. 

"M-master what are you doing?" I curse myself for how weak I sound but he doesn’t answer he simply begins unbuttoning my pants and tugging them down to my ankles along with my boxers. What the hell! I didn't sign up for this! I feel my face flush as I bury my face in my arms out of embarrassment, I can't believe I'm standing before the Corporal like this. I hear a soft gasp from his lips but I cant bring myself to look back at him while hes staring at my lower body. 

"get ready Eren." I tense up not only at his low voice echoing through his empty room but at the feeling a leather riding crop slide across my skin. I bite my lip to keep from crying out as the sting of the first hit burns through my veins and just like last time I feel pleasure as well as desire coursing through my veins.

"One" I call out through gritted teeth trying my best to hold in my whimpers. The second strike hurts just as bad but with that I feel the pleasure shooting straight to my length making bite my lip hard to keep in a moan. 

"Two." I pant as I feel his hand run over my skin that im now sure is a bright cherry red.

"Three." I cry out as his hand is replaced once more by the riding crop.

"Oi, look at me, I want to see those bright fucking eyes." Master commands and I lift my head quickly to oblige the request. My eyes lock on liquid mercury orbs as he strikes me again. Despite the pain I cant help but be drawn to those eyes like a moth to a flame.

"Four!" I hiss trying my hardest not to close my eyes against the lovely sting now adorning my flesh. 

"Five." I gasp losing my breath as the riding crop hits me harder than before but I dont dare look away from master.

"Six!" the tears slowly leak down my eyes as they blur at the pain now burning my ass. 

"Fuck!" Levi curses as bites his lip his eyes wandering down from my ass to my Caribbean eyes. This pattern continues and by the 17th strike im crying uncontrollably my words coming out at hoarse mumbles as Levis breaths get deeper and more shallow. 

"Last one Eren." Levi whispers softly striking me one last time harder than the last ones. 

"Twenty!" I cry out sobbing into my arms.

"shhh, hold still now pet, its okay." Levi murmurs, I hear him riffling through one of his drawers until he comes across whatever hes looking for. He places a cool hand on my ass and slowly rubs what id assume is a cream so I wont feel any pain. After slowly rubbing it into my skin he washes his hands off and hands me a cup with some pill helping me down them before he helps me put my pants up again. I wince as the fabric runs across the marks the corporal inflicted. 

I blink a few times as I feel the corporals thumbs running over my cheeks wiping my tears. "Come on get on my back, ill take you back to the dungeon."

I nodded softly, to be honest im really tired. He doesn’t even need to crouch down with his height and what a sight we must be, but now's probably a bad time to laugh, Levi heichou will only punish me again. I lay my body over his and allow him to pick me up by my thighs. By the time we reach the dungeon my eyes are already drooping and I feel like I can't keep my eyes open anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just going to say im pretty bad at s&m scenes but ill try to get more detailed as the story continues i hope everyone liked it, if youd like leave me a comment to let me know what you think <3


	4. Tables have turned

Levi pov

I feel like shit, Eren was crying and all I could do was wipe the tears from his eyes before giving him a piggy back ride to his cell. I couldn’t help it though the moment he disrespected me my rage had me seeing red until I had already struck him plenty of times. But what surprised me is that even when I took his pants off Eren didn't stop me, if he had really wanted to he could have. I sigh softly walking down the steps into the empty dungeon and carefully laying him on his back. I don’t want to leave yet honestly I want to stay by his side.

"You were such a good boy Eren, Im sorry I punished you." I whispered as I placed a gentle kiss on his temple. Then I froze, what the fuck am I doing, kissing and touching Jaeger like this. I swallowed hard this isnt good, I don’t have emotions I don’t want them because the moment I do, Eren will die just like Isabel and Farlan. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the burning I felt within them. I cant cry I don’t want to break down again all because of this fucking brat. I look down at him his beautiful caramel colored skin is a bit scarred up. Obviously this boy got into a lot of fights as a kid, I notice a strange pale white line peeking up around Erens wrist.

I don’t fight my curiosity as I lift his hand to examine it. The mark is followed by many silver lines all the way from his wrist down to his elbow. I feel a knot form in my throat, Eren had cut himself so many times. My eyes trail back to his peaceful sleeping face still stained with his tears, I don’t know how I could have miss read him so easily sure he gets mad a lot but hes always smiling. 

My heart aches knowing my wrists are filled with the same scars, one for every time Kenny had struck me as a child. One when I ran away from home because Kenny would not accept that I was gay. Another two for when Isabel and Farlan died, those were the deepest. When I became humanities strongest, I stopped hurting myself, what would people think if they knew their great hero wanted to die so badly. 

Tch, how could they ever understand what its like. These marks on Erens wrist they show that hes like me, a survivor willing to do the selfless thing rather than something that would benefit him. My heart sinks at the thought and I feel one tear run down my cheek as I place a gentle kiss on the healed scars. I have to get out of here before I break down, I don’t want Eren to wake up to me crying like an idiot. I cover my face as I run out of there not even bothering to go to my room but instead running straight to the library where I can usually find my solace. I slam the door shut breaking down right then and there. 

"Levi?" a concerned voice questions and my eyes widen in shock as I turn coming face to face with Hanji who is sitting in an armchair by an open window, the moonlight illuminating her book.

"Oh Levi." She sighed softly placing her book down as she stands up walking towards me, her dark brown eyes are sympathetic as she opens her arms for me. I didn't think I just walked to her and wrapped my arms around her falling apart.

"I knew this would happen one day, its okay Levi. Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head sobbing into her neck as she strokes my hair. Hanji's touch makes me feel secure almost as if she's the mother I didn't have. She doesn’t press me to talk about it she only whispers comforting words in my ear as she slowly rocks us back and forth on the ground. 

"If you tell anyone about this ill end you." I manage to say half halfheartedly as she grins at me. 

"Whatever you say shorty, as far as im, well… as anyone else is concerned you were in your bed the whole night." I smile thankfully at the usually hyperactive woman not even bothering to yell at her for the short comment. 

"Do you want me to leave you so you can relax and read for a while?" I nodded as she helped me stand. 

"Levi, I want to say something before I go. you don’t have to do this all by yourself. I know you are bearing a huge weight on your shoulders, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have the right to be happy. You have people who care about you and you don’t have to worry what we think about you just because you lose that cold façade every once in a while. I have your back and so does your squad, you must know that by now." I force myself to nod at her words making her smile before she ruffles my hair on the way out. 

"Oi shitty glasses cut it out! Not the hair!" I cried pulling away from her touch. She only grins before skipping outside the door shutting it quietly behind her. I sigh gratefully as I go pick up one of my favorite books and laying on the arm chair. By the time I finish reading that book its already daytime and as disgusted as I am staying in these clothes I don’t want to change. I want to immerse myself in another story so I can forget about my own reality for a while longer. 

I stand stretching slightly as I go to the bookshelf to find another book. One at the top of the shelves catches my eyes and I stretch to try and reach it my hand barely skimming the spine of the novel. I get on my tip toes and still I cant pull the book from its place in the shelf and I cant help but get frustrated. Why do I have to be so fucking short!?

My internal cursing stops as a caramel colored hand reaches over my head and plucks the book from the shelf. I feel my whole body tense as I turn to see Jaeger standing behind me holding the book out so I can take it.  
"T-thank you." I stammered as he offered me a gentle smile as I took the book from his hands. His eyes lock with mine and I feel myself tremble under that gaze, usually im calm and collected with this brat but I cant help remember last night.

"Your welcome my short little captain." He teases smirking until I grab him by the ear pulling him down to my level to glare at him. 

"OW, Ow okay im sorry captain it was just a joke." He cries begging me to stop pinching his ear. 

"Brat!" I hiss playfully as he rubs his ear pouting down at me. 

"Now for that you don’t get the tea I brought you." My ears perk up at that, I would kill for some earl grey right now. My face must have seemed interested because Eren snickered raising an eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Say you're sorry and I'll give you the tea, you like Earl Grey right?" Eren says smirking at me and its my turn to pout, usually no one would be willing to fuck with me about my tea, they know better but this brat seems to love messing with me. I bite my lip contemplating what I could do, I mean I could just give him the order but that’s no fun. I sigh placing both hands on my hips as Erens smirk turns to a full blown shit eating grin his green eyes glittering with amusement.

"Im sorry brat." I mutter sarcastically as I roll my eyes. 

"Now was that so hard Corporal?" I hiss at him but he isnt even fazed as he takes my hand leading me to a love seat in the corner of the room. He's acting like I didn't even lay a hand on him last night. He pours my tea in a small tea cup before handing it to me along with a small saucer to place it on. Maybe I didn't hit him as hard as I thought, but then I see it when he sits down wincing at the pain of his probably bruised ass. I take a sip of the tea and sigh as all my worries melt away, Eren made the tea exactly how I like it if not better.

"This is amazing thank you Eren." His green eyes light up like fireworks on the fourth of July as I praise him and his cheeks redden slightly. I will admit im really happy about the tea it was a kind gesture, maybe id have him make it for me more often. 

"T-thank you Heichou, I was hoping you would like it. Miss Hanji asked me to bring it to you, she said you probably stayed up the whole night reading." Suddenly I felt relieved, Hanji hadn't told anyone and for that I was thankful. Many would lose hope at seeing humanities strongest soldier break down the way I did on Hanji last night, but she handled it like a pro and despite how annoying she is she does have some good qualities. Wait… did I just complement Hanji… and not just that did I just call her Hanji? Fuck I really need to fucking sleep and get this feeling out of my mind. 

"I need to shower, can you get everyone gathered in the yard, its cleaning day and I want this castle fucking spotless." Erens eyes darkened as he stepped forward his face inches from mine, I don’t move because hes going to think im intimidated. I meet his eyes searching through them to see what the hell is on his mind but his poker face is unreadable.

"Are you sure you don’t want me to join you in the shower instead?" his voice his husky as he eyes my lips, oh fuck. His words make a heat shoot to my length making my body start to get uncomfortably hot. I open my mouth to respond but I cant, im too dumbfounded at what he said that I think im imagining it. 

"What?!" Eren laughs as he covers his mouth with one of his hands. I know my face is flushed and im gaping like a fucking fish out of water.

"Nothing at all master, ill see you in the courtyard." Eren whispers in my ear making me shutter at his warm breath caressing my ear. With that Eren walks out of the room and right before he leaves he catches my gaze over his shoulder then winks at me before hes bounding down towards the dormitories.

"what the fuck just happened?" I ask myself as a pain in my groin brings me back to reality.I look down and instantly I know what im going to see, Im hard... Eren Jaeger just got me hard.... Is it bad that I wanted him to join me in the shower?

Im fucked, I am so fucked. That boy just loves toying with me. I shake my head and head for my room my mind filling with dirty thoughts of Eren and to be completely honest I don’t want to stop the thoughts.


	5. Horseface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is enjoying the story leave me a comment and let me know how im doing thank you <3

Eren  
Ill admit after hearing Miss Hanjis idea, I was scared out of my freaking mind, but she seems to think I can help Levi. She thinks he has feelings for me after having seen how he reacted when I became a titan on the training grounds, how he ran to me screaming my name. She said that Levi has never looked so worried in his life, if I have to tease the confession out of him I will. I look down at the silver tray of Earl Grey tea I hope this will make Levi happy. 

As soon as I enter my eyes widen slightly to see Levi leaned over the bookshelf tip toeing to try and reach a book that happens to be on a shelf too high for my little corporal, I gently set the tea on the coffee table before leaning over Levi to snatch the book his fingertips were barely skimming. Levis whole body freezes but his hand slowly falls back to his side before he turns to me with wide gunmetal eyes. I smile even though I want to frown his eyes are red and puffy like he just cried, the corporal doesn’t cry though. I push the thought aside as I hand him the book I took from the shelf. 

"T-Thank you…" he mumbles softly and I cant believe my ears, the corporal stuttering a school girl with a crush? I smirked.

"Your welcome my short little captain." I tease before crying out in pain. 

"OW, Ow okay im sorry captain it was just a joke." I groan as he tugs on my ear so my face is down to his level.  
"Brat!" he hisses but his tone is playful, its weird the captain never talks to me like this. We never tease each other like were actually friends and I realize I don’t want to just be friends with the corporal. I want to be the one to make him smile even when he wants to break down and cry. I want to be the one who he tells all his secrets to, the one he loves and treasures above all else. I rub my ear and decide to keep him like this, maybe he will forget about his problems for a moment while we continue with our playful banter.  
"Now for that you don’t get the tea I brought you." I say crossing my arms over my chest raising an eyebrow at him. I swear if he were a cat his ears would have perked up on his head, his liquid mercury orbs got really big all of a sudden like a kid in a candy store. I couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness of it all. Then I decide I really wanna fuck with him and he will either beat the shit out of me or order me to give him his tea anyways but I cant help but asking.

"Say you're sorry and I'll give you the tea, you like Earl Grey right?" I smirk and my heart fucking melts as his lower lip juts out in a pout, im about to give in and just let him have the tea when he bites his lower lip. It looks so soft I wonder what it would feel like against mine. Stop! my mind screams, that is dangerous territory Jaeger it cries and I grit my teeth to keep away the thought of what I want to do with my master. Finally Levi sighs placing his hands on his hips and I know hes going to give in, the grin is already sprouting my lips before I even have a chance to control it.  
"Im sorry brat." he mutters quietly the words dripping with sarcasm, but holy shit I got corporal grumpy pants to apologize.  
"Now was that so hard Corporal?" I know im testing my fucking luck when he gives me a death glare, but I ignore it and take his hand in mine as I take him to go sit in a loveseat in the corner of the old library. I pour the corporals tea in a small tea cup before handing it to him, I raise an eye brow seeing the strange way he holds the cup in his hands. I shake my head and decide to save that conversation for another day. Finally I sit down wincing as my ass touches the couch, fuck master really did a number on me when I checked on it this morning but thanks to the pills from last night im able to move around without hurting too badly.

"This is amazing thank you Eren." I blink a few times to make sure I heard him right, something is definitely off with Levi since when does he complement anyone?  
"T-thank you Heichou, I was hoping you would like it. Miss Hanji asked me to bring it to you, she said you probably stayed up the whole night reading." I mentally smack myself for stuttering over a small thank you from master. Once his tea is finished he stands and looks over to me with his usual stoic expression, and part of me wants to break through that heartless cold mask hes showing me.  
"I need to shower, can you get everyone gathered in the yard, its cleaning day and I want this castle fucking spotless." I stand leaning down so Levis face is inches from mine, he doesn’t back down and dear god it turns me the fuck on how he challenges everything. His eyes narrow and I find myself whispering the words before I can even think to stop them from escaping my lips.  
"Are you sure you don’t want me to join you in the shower instead?" because damn I sure want to master, I can already imagine all the fun we can have. Fuck if I keep thinking like this im going to get hard. I watch Masters expression closely, his steel eyes are staring back at me with a deer in the headlights kind of look as his cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. Fuck that face right there I can imagine it having him beneath me looking at me like that while I fuck him into next week. Hes so fucking sinful I cant stand it, he makes me want to do things to him and myself that I never would have imagined before, is it weird for a virgin to think like that?  
"What?!" His face oh my god I just I cant even… I cover my mouth to muffle any sounds but its pretty obvious to him that im laughing at him. 

"nothing at all master~ ill see you in the courtyard." I compose myself before I whisper in his ear and watch amused as his body becomes rigid before me. I saunter past him the biggest smirk in the world on my face.

Miss Hanji was right, she thinks Levi might be fighting some feelings for me. I cant help but looking at him over my shoulder and winking at the short raven before running off to the dormitories where the others slept. I opened the door to the male dorms first to see Jean and Marco sharing a bed? The fuck happened here? I take a few cautious steps forward and realize they are naked. Oh fuck no I am not dealing with this. I step back to the door and cup my hands around my mouth.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP BITCHES, YOU KNOW CORPORAL LEVI DOESN’T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING. GET TO THE COURTYARD ITS CLEANING DAY!" I scream and everyone bolts up out of their beds freaking out and I cant help but noticing Armin isnt here. I shrug maybe hes with that captain America wanna be commander Erwin. I walk to the girls dorm and decide its probably a bad idea to go inside so I slam my hand hard on the door.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN IM GOING!" Mikasa screams from the other side of the door, after a few moments she slowly pads over to the door and opens it ready to yell at everyone she sees until her eyes lay on me. And within that same second im scarred for life, Mikasa is standing in front of me in only a pair of panties and a bra, hickies covering her body. 

"WHAT THE FUCK MIKA!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could shielding my eyes from my sister whose face is a rosy red. 

"E-Eren!" she cries covering her body with the door only peaking her head out. 

"courtyard, cleaning day." I say running out of there and up towards the corporals room. I sigh softly as I enter the familiar office and see his reports are still a mess from yesterday, I shake my head grabbing all the scattered papers from the floor and organizing them over Levis desk.

"Oi, brat what are you doing in here?" I turned back to face him, my fucking jaw dropped making a smug smirk appear on Levis lips. 

"wha?" He walked out of the shower only wearing a white fluffy towel loosely around his hips. His body looked like it was sculpted out of marble, he had a perfect fucking 8 pack making me internally groan.

"Like what you see, Jaeger?" he teases in a breathy voice, I bit my lip as an involuntary shiver ripped through my body. I nodded my head vigorously as Levi stepped forward one of his long pale fingers tapping on my chin making me close my mouth.

"Did you wake everyone?" His tone went back to his cold detached voice as he rifled through his drawers to find a clean uniform.

"Yes Master I did, although I did get thoroughly scarred." He looked up at me with mild interest as he sat on the bed drying his hair.

"Oh yeah? what happened?" he asked as he pulled the towel from his hair making it spike up in all directions.

"I saw Mikasa a bit more than half naked, I swear that will be haunting my nightmares for the years to come." Levi snickered at my obvious disgust probably having realized that I am gay a long time ago.

"its not funny!" I whined pouting up at him as I make a bold move and sink to my knees crawling between his legs and laying my head on his thigh. His breath hitches slightly before a warm hand ruffles my hair gently. His fingers run through my chocolate locks and I feel more comfortable with him than ive ever felt before.

"I can erase that memory for you if youd like?" Levi says a smirk on his lips as he pushes me away to stand. 

"Oh, how would you do that master, it was a pretty disturbing sight?" I say as I stand sitting on the corporals chair watching he grabs his boxers.

"FUCK!" I curse out loud making Levi raise an eyebrow still smirking, he just dropped his towel on purpose, hes allowing me to see him like this and I don’t waste the opportunity. I drink up the sight before me of Levi in all of his naked glory memorizing every contour of his body. I have to readjust myself in my pants as he slowly slips on his black boxers with an aura of smugness. He may be short but fuck that doesn’t mean hes lacking below the belt if you get what I mean. He looked so beautiful, his skin even more pale there than it is everywhere else. 

"Lets get going we are going to clean the shit out of this place." I swallow hard willing my hard on to disappear as I follow behind the corporal until we reach the courtyard where everyone is already laying waiting for their orders.

"On your fucking feet!" Levi hisses making everyone bolt up into a salute. I stand behind him as he walks around checking them all to make sure they are all dressed to his standards.

"Okay here is the fucking deal its cleaning day and we are going to scrub this fucking castle until its spotless, if its not you will be running laps well into next week. I sink to the ground sitting on the floor laying back on the grass watching Levi scold them. 

I look at every ones faces they still look tired then my eyes meet Jeans whose glaring at me. While Levi yells at Sasha and Connie for bringing a loaf of bread outside with them. I smirk up at him sticking my tongue out making his nostrils flare in defiance as he raises his hand. What the fuck does this horse face think hes doing? I sit a little more upright as he catches Levis attention, hes now walking over to the boy to stand in front of him with his arms crossed. 

"What is it you piece of shit?" Levi growls making Jean slightly flinch back and somehow that reaction still doesn’t hinder his question.

"Why is Jaeger the only one not getting scolded? Or even standing with us for inspection Lance Corporal." Shit! Levi is probably gonna yell at me now or punish me, I look up at him as his eyes flicker to me for a moment.

"Excuse me? Jaeger will be cleaning with me, if im letting him laze about its because he has become my personal assistant. That as well as he is still recovering from the incident you caused forcing him into titan form!" Levi spat making Jean actually tremble at the words.

"As for your punishment, you will not only be cleaning the stalls for the next three weeks you will be on bathroom duty as well." Levi says with a smirk and I just stare at him in shock, he doesn’t care that im just sitting here?

"THAT’S NOT FAIR, WHY SHOULD I GET PUNISHED JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING JAEGER!" My eyes were so wide I swear they almost popped out of my fucking head. Suddenly I cant stop fidgeting as I stare at all of them their eyes boring holes into both Levi and myself. Everyone's eyes are sharp and cruel on either Levi or me, I swallow hard standing up. What the hell just happened? 

"what the hell did you just say you fucking idiot!" Levi snarled grabbing Jean by the collar of his shirt. 

"Say it again, I fucking dare you." Levis voice is low and dangerous, I feel the burning in my eyes as everyone stares at me with judgment in their eyes. Whispers have already erupted from the group questioning not only mine but the Corporals sexuality. No, I cant do this I don’t want to do this. I turn and run away from the castle into the woods as fast as I fucking can to get away from all of them.

"EREN!" I hear Levis scream but I pay it no mind as I run like hell out of there getting lost in the large tall trees that have been surrounding me for the past hour and a half that I had been running.


	6. consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i didnt even expect to make this chapter like this but here it is as always comment and let me know what you think.

Levi pov

"EREN!" scream hearing him runaway from there towards the forest. Fucking brat doesn’t realize there are still titans out here. I watch as a small blonde haired blue eyed girl hands me her ODM gear helping me into it to chase that brat down. 

"Thank you." She blushes lightly as she nods.

"Get cleaning if this castle isnt spotless you know the consequences!" I hiss before taking off into the forest after Eren. 

"Yes heichou!" they saluted as I used my ODM gear to get onto a higher tree branch.

"EREN! Oi brat!" I scream cupping my hands over my mouth. My voice echoes through the woods but there's no sign of the brat. My stomach drops as I hear a titan wailing in the distance but that isn't Eren. Suddenly the image of Farlan and Isabel dead on the ground before me is all I can see, I cant breath if something happens to Eren too…. No please not again! My body moves instinctively as fly through the trees evading all of them until I reach a small clearing where Eren is standing in shock. I watch her reaching down to pick him up and I cant stand the fear that courses through my veins like a shot of ice.

"Eren!" I cry as I fly forward to cut the wrist off of this titan just as I am about to slice through a strange blue crystal covers her wrist where im about to cut. My swords break and I stare at the variant in shock. I use my ODM to get out of there but its too late she catches the wire from my gear leaving me dangling before her icy blue eyes. I stare back, im not scared of dying here ive prepared for this moment for so long but Eren, he doesn’t deserve this.

"GET OUT OF HERE EREN!" I scream making the titans eyes narrow on the boy at her feet. 

"Im not leaving you here Levi!" He screams back making me look down to meet scared sea foam eyes. 

"Im sorry, I wont be around to protect you from those ignorant assholes. Just please take care of yourself, if they try to hurt you run from here and from the wall." I hear myself saying as his eyes widen in pure terror tears leaking down the corners of his eyes, the variant has had enough of listening to us. She lifts the chord to my gear before slamming me back on a thick tree trunk. Upon impact I feel my whole body breaking and fracturing in multiple places as I cough up some blood. I still manage to cringe at the thought of my dirty clothes as I fall from where I hit the tree. My whole world goes black before I even hit the ground. 

Eren pov

No… this cant be happening. Levis body hits the tree hard and I can hear the cracking of his bones, but my body wont move, im frozen in place. Its when he begins to fall that I run forward catching him in my arms. His body is broken and I stare in shock at his peaceful face… no you cant be dead not you Levi. I lay him down against a tree trunk pushing bloody raven bangs from his pale face. I know that if I don’t do this now I may never get the chance to. 

I kneel down in front of him and press a gentle kiss to his lips. I blink a few times as the tears run on to his cheeks mingling with his blood, I pull off my scout regimen cloak and wiped his face with a shaky hand clearing it of his blood, I know he hates being dirty. I stand looking at the female titan who has been waiting patiently for me to finish. I bring my hand to my mouth as she tries to stop me but its too late, I bite down hard on my hand. I catch her hand as she tries to hit me, I twist it behind her back my leg coming up to kick her as hard as I possibly can making her howl in pain as I tear her arm off completely. I scream as loud as I can, knowing ive already attracted the scout regimens attention, hopefully Hanji will take Levi back and heal him. 

I run forward to the Titan as steam begins to rise from her wounds, shes already fucking healing. I want to tear her apart and I will bit by fucking bit. I lift my arm to punch her put she dodges it easily as she gets down knocking me off my feet.

"STOP HER DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" I hear Erwin scream as squad Levi takes their position to try and take her down. She knows shes out numbered so she takes off and I scream, I cant let her get away. I cant and even in titan form im break down. 

"LET HER GO! WE HAVE TO TEND TO LEVI!" Erwin screams again. Crying out in pain as the tears roll down my cheeks. 

"EREN!" I open my eyes to see Mikasa before me and I beg her with my eyes to cut me out of this fucking body. She gives me a nod and I let her maneuver behind me and cut me out. Mikasa pulls me out and my titan body begins to disintegrate, I stumble out of her arms my eyes blurry as I go to Levi, everyone is crowded around him with tears in their eyes. Mikasa tries to grab my arm to stop me, I push her off as the crowd parts to let me pass. 

They are trembling as they stare at me, what a fucking sight I must be. I kneel back down next to Levi extending a trembling hand to stroke his pale face, his eyes open slightly a dull grey so close to death. Then he does something no one expects he smiles at me and the tears blur my vision.

"I-Im glad you are o-okay. I w-was finally able to ke-ep someone that I c-care about alive." he says with tears also rolling down his face, I use my thumbs to clear them away.

"Hanji is on her way, shes going to take care of you." his eyes meet mine and flinch seeing his hand twitch, he wants to move it but he cant. I take his hand in mine and he smiles again, its what he wanted to do.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY, WE HAVE THE STRETCHER TO GET HIM TO THE CASTLE." Hanji screams making everyone scramble out of the way.

"sta-ay with m-me, please E-Eren." I nod wiping my tears as from my eyes. 

"Now rest, next time you wake up you will be okay again and clean." Levi chuckles at that and ends up coughing violently blood running down his chin. My heart cracks at the sight in front of me as I wiped the blood from his chin and lips. 

"Thank you Eren." he whispers closing his pale eye lids. I kiss his hand slowly setting it down as Hanji and Erwin help him on the stretcher. 

"A-ackerman?" I look over my shoulder at Mikasa who has been hovering there the whole time. 

"what is it heichou?" her soft voice emotionless. 

"If I don’t m-make it, t-take care of h-him. Promise me." He says looking at her with smoldering silver eyes.

"I promise." Mikasa whispers softly and finally Levi seems content as he allows Hanji and Erwin to take him back to the castle. I felt my heart breaking in my chest, Mikasa wrapped her arm around my waist pulling my arm over her shoulder as she walks me back to the castle.

"do you want to go to your room?" Mika asks quietly, I shake my head. 

"take me to his room." she doesn’t fight me, she walks me up the stairs and opens the door to his room. She helps me to the bed and sits me down sitting on her knees in front of me her head laying on my lap. I feel her shoulders shaking slightly.

Its been a long time since ive seen Mika cry but I don’t say anything I simply place on her head. 

"I want to be alone, please just let me be alone for now." I ask softly as she stands.

"If you need anything you can call me." I nod and strip out of my clothes and walk to Heichou's bathroom taking a shower to let the blood on my skin change the color of the water. Once I was clean I walked out of the bathroom, my bloody clothes were gone and a set of pajamas was sitting on Levis bed. I dressed quickly leaving the room to go to Miss Hanjis lab I knock on the door. Erwin opens it, he, Armin and Hanji are all inside with Levi connected to a bunch of different machines. I swallow hard as Erwin moves out of the way. 

"Eren…" Armin whispers as he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. "Armin, let go. Im gonna sleep next to Levi." I say hollowly as I keep my eyes trained on the raven. Armin hesitantly lets me go as I go to the chair next to Levis broken body, he isnt wearing anything but boxers allowing me full view of the purple and black bruises sprouting all over his pale skin. "Eren I don’t think-" Erwin begins to say but Miss Hanji cuts him off "be careful of the wires, I hope you rest well." Miss Hanji says as she pushes them out of the lab. I crawl on to the large bed next to him curling into his side minding the wires and needles in his arms. He has an oxygen mask over his face and I can see his small breaths fogging the mask up slightly. His brow is furrowed and hes covered in blood and sweat.

"You will beat this, you are humanities strongest, I know you will survive. You are a survivor." I murmur as I take his pale hand in mine once more on the back of it. With that I let my eyes close as I lean my head against Levis cool body, I will protect you with my life. Im sorry I didn't this time but I wont let it ever happen again, because I don’t know what id do without you Levi.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren  
Six months have gone by, Levi hasn’t woken up once and everyone is ready to give up Humanities strongest as a lost cause. But not me I wont let them! Levis body has healed up nicely all his broken bones mended. I start my day the same way I make him his tea and read him a book from the library.

"Good Morning Heichou!" I say as I sit next to him placing the tray of tea next to us pouring myself some coffee.

"I know you are probably annoyed with my voice by now, but im here to read you another story." I say looking down at the book I had chosen and decided to tell him a different story today. I take his hand in mine and give it a small kiss. 

"This story is about a short very grumpy man and his dog. This man is usually stoic and bored, he doesn’t get close to others because he is afraid to lose them. You can see his cold silver eyes are hardened from experience and loss but he continues on without a care. He lies to himself with the belief that he doesn’t need anyone and that only makes him weak. This man although short is really intimidating! But he is just a little clean freak who loves Earl Grey tea. Then he meets a puppy, now this puppy he has real anger issues but the man doesn’t mind. I think secretly he has a thing for the puppies big green eyes and chocolate covered fur.

But this puppy is constantly being hounded by another dog that constantly wears a red scarf. The man becomes close to the puppy without trying and without realizing it, but he cant help the feelings that have already begun to bloom. One day his puppy runs away and that man chases him down not caring what he has to do to get his puppy back. But while the puppy is just fine the man gets hurt, his puppy is suffering as they take him away to treat his wounds. The man eventually falls into a coma with a smile on his face because he was only worried about his puppies safety. But his puppy is hurting, his master is gone.

His Master is asleep and he cant see his beautiful silver eyes, he cant hear the mans reprimanding voice when he does something wrong. Sometimes the puppy does bad things hoping his master will wake up just to reprimand him. But he doesn’t so the puppy waits diligently by his bedside every day waiting for the day that his master will awaken once more." I say my voice breaking my throat tight with barely contained tears.

"That’s the strangest story ive ever heard." Adrenaline floods my veins as I look up to see Levi yawning, hes awake. The tears roll down my cheek and I cant stop myself from wrapping my arms around him tightly. 

"Oi what the fuck do you think your doing?" Levi hisses trying and failing to throw me off of him. 

"Your awake, do you need anything water, tea?" I question as I pull back to see Levis face scrunched up in disgust.

"Tea Earl…" he trails off seeing me lift the cup up to him to drink. 

"This isnt drugged is it?" He questions eyeing the tea carefully. I shake my head and he sighs taking a drink of the tea his eyes snapping open in surprise. 

"Bright eyes, you really know how to make tea." Levi complements making me blush at the new nickname. 

"Ill be right back I have to get Erwin and Miss Hanji and let them know youre awake!" I cry letting his hand go as I run out of the room racing to Erwins office. 

"ERWIN HES AWAKE! HES FUCKING AWAKE!" I screech as I bang on the door. His door flies open in an instant, im practically jumping up and down with glee.

"Eren what are you doing here?" Erwin groans rubbing his sleepy face. 

"Levi woke up, hes awake Erwin." Erwins eyes widen as we both take off back to Levis room. When he opens the door Levi is reading the book I was going to read to him tea in hand. He raises a brow as we enter panting from running, his eyes narrow as he stares at Erwin.

"Where are Isabel and Farlan?" Erwin lets out a strange strangled sound from the back of his throat. 

"who are Isabel and Farlan." I ask looking at Levi who is eying my clothing. 

"You are in the scout regimen bright eyes and you don’t know who your comrades are? Tch." He rolls his eyes annoyed his eyes focusing on Erwin who still hasn’t said a word. 

"There is no one here with those names." I say confused but Levi gets impatient and throws the tea cup at me. I barely duck out of the way as it crashes into the wall behind me. 

"Stop fucking with me bright eyes." he hisses as he stands up falling forward from not having been on his feet for a few months. I run forward and catch him in my arms making him growl and push me off of him.

"What the fuck makes you think you can touch me!?" I just stare in shock, I try to blink back the tears that I know are about to stream down my cheeks at any second. 

"I-Im sorry captain, it wont happen again." I say bowing my head so my bangs cover my eyes. 

"Bright eyes." his voice is strained he can tell he hurt me.

"Commander ill leave him to you now that hes awake." I say hollowly before I walk out of the room. 

 

Levi  
That bright eyed brat looks at me like I just fucking kicked his puppy his eyes darken all of his happiness leaving them and for some reason it hurts me.

"bright eyes." I say softly trying to console him even a little as he bows his head covering those beautiful sea foam orbs from my view.

"Commander, Ill leave him to you now that hes awake." The boy says as he turns and in the glare of the sun I see a tear roll down his caramel cheek. He storms out leaving me and shitty eyebrows, but the way he just leaves stings and I have the urge to just chase him down and teach him a lesson for walking away like that. My chest hurts so bad and the picture of him with his head bowed, a tear rolling down his cheek engraves itself into my mind. 

"What is the last thing you remember?" Erwin says calmly finally speaking to me. 

"I remember being with Isabel and Farlan in the rain and after that its all blank. Did something happen?" I question a hint of worry filling my tone.

"Not at all Isabel and Farlan just opted to join the military police." I shake my head in shock. 

"Without me? they wouldn’t have done that." I say softly looking down my shoulders slumping. 

"MY BELOVED SHORTY, YOU ARE AWAKE!" I cover my ears as an eccentric woman tries to hug me, I elbow her in the gut walking out of the door. I take a deep breath annoyed walking outside to get some fresh air, I look up at the castle and decide this day would be a lot better spent on the roof. After a little while I manage to get myself half way up on the roof when a caramel colored had reaches in front of me. I take it as he hoists me on the room and im met with bright eyes, the boy I just royally pissed off. 

"we have to stop meeting like this." I teased hoping to lighten the mood. He simply nodded stepping back and away from me. 

"Ill leave you be Heichou." he says getting ready to get off the roof when I catch his hand. 

"Look brat, you don’t have to go." He stares at our hands for a moment.

"'M not a brat." He mumbles and I cant help but smile tugging on his hand pulling him back on the roof. 

"Then what do you want me to call you hm?" He looks up at me curiously his face turning a cute shade of pink. Fuck… for a brat he really is a pretty boy, I want him more than ive wanted anything in a long time.

"I like it when you call me bright eyes." I smirk cupping his cheeks in both of my hands as I lean my face in real close so my breath is ghosting over his lips.

"Is that so bright eyes?" his breaths become more heavy as we look into each other's eyes. I tilt my head to place a small kiss on his lips. His mouth opens slightly before he presses harder on my lips. I feel his tongue slither between my lips, I cant help the groan that escapes my lips, he tastes like raspberries. I want more so much more, I slide my arms around his neck as he grips my thighs picking me up and forcing me against one of the towers on the roof. His body pressed against mine as his mouth ravages mine, ive never felt something like this before. 

Im no virgin but somehow this feels different from all the times before. I pull my lips from Bright eyes as he continues planting kisses down my neck grinding his length against mine. Hes moaning and panting in my ear and I cant fucking breathe with the feeling of the brats already eager body ready to please.

Our breaths are coming out as shallow gasps as he slowly roughly rocks me against the tower wall. My back is slamming back and it feels almost as if we are actually having sex except he isnt filling me yet, he stops for a moment unbuttoning my shirt before his mouth is nipping at my collar bone while his hand runs up my abs. His hand is warm as it rubs up my cool sweat slicked skin making my body burn even hotter than it already was.

"Fuck yes bright eyes just like that." I moan as growls slamming his hips against mine, I whimper as he growls into my ear. Fuck this is too fucking good. My mind is clouded with lust and the only thing I want is this tan skinned bright eyed boy to give me anything and everything he has to give.

"Levi, Fuck!" My arousal aches, saying my name with such an animalistic tone is really turning me on. I feel his teeth biting and marking my skin but I cant bring myself to care. I wrap one arm around his neck while my other hand is braced against the castle looking for something….anything to hold on to. 

"I want you Levi!" He moans in my ear as his hips continue their fast paced grinding against mine. This really has never happened to me before im about to fucking lose it. He stops pulling his hips away making me growl in frustration.

"L-Levi heichou." he moans loudly making blink a few times before I look down and see a wet spot on his pants, poor little brat couldn’t handle our little game. 

"mmm that was way too quick bright eyes." I say as he sets me down, averting his eyes from my still aching length. 

"I-I'm sorry sir." sir? that really is sexy. I get down to my knees making those sea foam eyes widen. With slow deliberate movements I lean forward and run my tongue over his clothed erection. I smirk hearing a whine and moan at the feeling. I can taste the salty sweet taste of his essence in the fabric of his clothes, I want more, so much more that this brat can't even imagine. I unzip his pants and tug them down as I stare at his already half hard length, gotta love the teenage libido.. 

"EREN, LEVI Heichou where are you!" we freeze when we hear the screams, the boy quickly lifts me up and starts buttoning my shirt up and lifting his pants off of the ground zipping them up hastily. 

"What are you guys doing up here?" The freak from earlier says looking between us knowingly.

"Oh nothing Miss Hanji, Levi and I were just talking about training right Heichou?" He says placing his hands on my shoulders as he smiles down at me with a red face. 

"No, we were about to fuck and now you’ve interrupted that." I dead pan making the woman break out laughing like what I said was the funniest fucking thing shes ever heard, what the hell is the matter with her? I look up to see Eren, I assume that’s his name, blushing like hes about to die of embarrassment any second.

"M-Miss Hanji please don’t tell anyone." That crazy woman stops laughing to smile at us.

"I wouldn’t do that Eren, you guys enjoy yourselves." she says with a wink disappearing back off of the roof. Well there goes my hard on, I sigh softly as Eren places a gentle kiss on my cheek and I cant help but smile. I turn to place a kiss on his lips before we force ourselves to move and get off of the roof before anyone else comes looking for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Levi has lost his memory things between him and Eren are going to get more and more heated and since he doesnt remember the deaths of isabel and farlan hes alot less reserved and cold hes carefree and alot more fun.


	8. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a quick run down this chapter has some suicidal themes and stuff so dont read if it affects you. I hope everyone likes the chapter as always leave me a comment and let me know how im doing. :D Thank you all so much this story is about to reach 1000 hits, thank you everyone for reading!!

Eren  
I can't believe the corporal and I did all that. I think as I place my hands on my burning cheeks. Levi is currently eating next to me his back laying against my shoulder. We are sitting in the mess hall and swear to god everyone is staring at us.

"Oi are you gonna eat or just stare at your food bright eyes?" I look up to meet his curious silver eyes and my heart skips a beat in my chest. Something about the way he's looking at me right now has me on edge.

"oh, oh of course." I say taking a small spoonful of the soup he had forced me to share with him. He raises an eyebrow making me take a deep breath and dart my eyes any direction except where he sat. I look up as Mikasa and Armin take a seat in front of us making Levi narrow his eyes at the two. 

"Hello Eren and Hello Levi Heichou." Armin says politely smiling at the older man who makes a small Tch sound and rolls his eyes.

"Mika, Armin how have you guys been?" I hadn't seen much of them since Levi had been hospitalized, sure I felt bad but Levi needed me more than they did.

"we've been well, what about you. A lot better now that shorty's awake I'm sure." Mika says as she narrows her gunmetal eyes at said shorty. Levi glares back at her making this whole lunch a lot more uncomfortable than it had just been.

"Uh yeah I'm doing a lot better. I'm just really happy Levi is awake now." I say looking down at the raven. He's torn away from his glaring contest by my words as he stares back up at me, my breath hitches as he smiles up at me. I flinch hearing violent coughing coming from both Mikasa and Armin as they choke on their food.

"Tch filthy fucking brats." Levi says as he stands and steals some towel from one of the other tables and hands it to the choking pair.

"You better stop choking because im not going to give either of you CPR." Levi threatens before turning to me and flicking me on the forehead.

"although… I wouldn’t mind giving you CPR." Levi smirks as he says the words as seductively as he can. I swear I feel the blush rising to my cheeks as I stare at him in shock. Mikasa slams her hands on the table making Levi glare at her again.

"You will stay the fuck away from him." She hisses her usual calm demeanor cracked as her face twists into a scowl. I bite my lip, everyone is looking over here including Hanji and Erwin. Their faces are worried debating on whether they should come over here and break it up. 

"you know your making quite the scene brat." Levi says calmly tugging on my arm so I can stand up, which I do.

"Lets go Eren, im not all that hungry anymore." Levi says offering me his hand a small smile on his lips.

"Of course Heichou." I give a helpless look to Mikasa and Armin who are staring at us in shock.

"EREN!" Mikasa growls as she walks around the table to grab Levi by the collar of his shirt. 

"He doesn’t belong to you shorty." Mika glowers making Levi look at her bored, Mika goes to punch him and within a moment shes on the ground gasping as the air is knocked out of her. Levi straddles her his hand loosely around her throat.

"Don't ever think you can lay your filthy hands on me again." He hisses and the girls eyes for the first time in her life show fear. 

"Levi stop leave her alone!" I say as I go to lift him off of her but he's frozen a different look filling his features. I wrap my arms around his waist lifting him as his hands begin to tremble but his eyes remain locked with that of Mikasa who is still sitting on the ground in shock.

"That’s enough. EVERYONE OUT!" Erwin hisses as he walks over to us making the others scramble to get out of here. Levi looks up at me and I know he isnt actually seeing me, he's seeing a memory of something far worse.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He screams and starts struggling to make me let him go.

"Levi, Levi please its me, Eren." I say in the gentlest voice I can muster. 

"Eren quick let him go, whatever just happened triggered a trauma for him, just let him go before he hurts himself or you." Erwin says making me let Levi go and raise my hands in surrender. Levi looks like a wounded animal, he's trembling and his eyes are darting in every direction.

"Everyone back up." I say as I stand in front of Levi, surprisingly they listen. I kneel down slowly as Levis scared eyes follow the movement like a hawk.

"Its okay Levi, Its me Eren. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promised id protect you with my life master. You remember don't you?" The word master seems to spark something in his eyes.

"Eren?" he whimpers before launching himself full force into my arms knocking me over as he sobs on top of me. I slowly bet his hair making him bury his face in my neck and I can feel the hot tears spilling down my neck as I hold him and try my hardest to keep him together. 

"Shhh Levi, im right here." I say holding his shuttering body tighter.

"Eren….Eren…." He cries my name like a mantra holding on to me for dear life. Before long his tears stop and I realize he's falling asleep, I look up seeing everyone looking at us in shock. 

"Its not my place to say this but Levi used to have these triggers a lot when he was younger before he became captain of the survey corps. He has been through some very traumatic things and by the looks of things he doesn’t seem to remember anything from the past five years." I shake my head there's no fucking way that’s true, I mean he's been acting weird yeah, but that doesn’t mean he's lost his memory. 

"You're lying." I say sitting up and clutching the broken boy tighter to me. 

"I wish I were, when he asked me where Isabel and Farlan were that’s when I knew. He watched Isabel and Farlan get eaten by titans 5 years ago when they went on their first expedition. That’s when Levi turned into the cruel stoic man you usually see. I don't know how or why he only reacts to you Eren, but I ask that you take care of him. We cant loose an asset like him, we also cant let the military police find out about this. They would take you from us if they believe Levi cant handle you in this state." Erwin says but I don't care about what happens to me, my worry is Levi. What if he never gets better? He gave me my first kiss while not even remembering me. Somehow that hurt me more than anything, more than when he beat me in that fucking court room. 

"I'm going to take him to get some rest." I whisper as I lift Levi bridal style taking him back to his room. This Levi isnt at all serious about being with me, but was the other Levi? Did he ever truly feel something for me? This feeling ive been avoiding, these emotions I cant control when im with him… I finally know what they are. Love… but I don't want to love Corporal Rivaille. I don't want to be a play thing to this man, I don't want to be used. Is that why he chose me, because I was as broken as he was? Because he knew how easy it would be to make me fall for him?

I slowly set Levi in his bed and cover him with a blanket. All the sudden the need creeps into my veins, I want to hurt, I want to feel pain. It’s a need I've long since kept suppressed but right now I need it, knowing I'll never be more than a mere toy to the man I had been falling in love with since day one. I walk into Levis bathroom shutting the door behind me with a quiet click. I walk to his mirror opening it up to look for something… anything that can satisfy the need burning in my veins. And then I find it a small silver object hiding behind a small set of gauze. 

I take it from its hiding place not even questioning why the corporal would have it in the first place. I sit on the toilet staring at the clean blade in my hands before lifting the sleeve on my left arm. I bite my lip lowering the blade to my tan skin before I slide it to the right as a ribbon of red flows from my skin. I cant even feel the sting, somehow this isnt as satisfying as I thought it would be. 

"Eren…." A gentle whisper reaches my ears and I swallow hard looking up at Levi who stares at my wrist blinking confused, like he was trying to come up with the answer to the most complicated question in the world. 

"W-why?" he whispers softly as he steps forward looking at my blood dripping on to his clean floor and I idly wonder if he'd beat me again for ruing his floor. He quickly runs to the mirror grabbing the gauze and he come back and begins cleaning off the wound. I flinch as clears the blood, his eyes are so filled with sorrow as he gives me an apologetic look. He doesn’t ask anything as he sees the other silver lines on my arm, I'm grateful I don't know what I would say. Once he's finished he wraps it in gauze before bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the new addition to my scars. I blink back the tears in my eyes as he snakes his arms around my waist holding me tightly as his shoulders began to shake. 

"P-Please don't do that anymore. I-if you're hurting please talk to me. Don't hurt yourself." He cried and suddenly I had to blink to clear my vision of the tears now flooding them, I lean forward joining Levi on the floor of the bathroom as I cry in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Levi." I repeat the words as Levi and I hold each other so tightly we fear we might hurt the other, but that doesn’t matter all that matters right now is that we are together.


	9. Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to put this here because i had a bad comment from someone calling my writing absolute filth and saying it was slutty. Levi and Eren havent even had sex, how is that considered slutty? but my main point being im not asking you to read it. if you look at the tags I have written very clearly what is going to be in this story if you do not like it you dont have to click it, if it offends you dont read it. This story is rated explicitly for a reason. Everyone else i hope you enjoy it.

Levi  
Stupid girl staring at Eren like he's her fucking property I want to hit her, she makes that so easy when she goes to hit me. Fucking brat is on the ground faster than she can fucking blink, I straddled her and gently put pressure on her windpipe so shed know I wasn’t fucking around. Then it happened, I shouldn’t have looked in her eyes. I shouldn’t have seen myself when I looked in those gunmetal orbs. But I saw it and it hit me like a fucking hurricane the memories cascading through my mind and a torrent of images I would have been all to eager to forget returned. I could feel my hands shaking as a voice called to me I turned to it, but what I was seeing was the man that hurt me all over again. His gentle arms on my waist didn’t match the memories of the bruising, the broken bones or the rape. 

"NO GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed, the images of him forcing himself on me where enough to have me panicking, I tried to get away I kicked and screamed and finally the arms holding me released me. I looked at him with fear etched into my features, my heart was racing and I was beginning to sweat. I frowned to myself, this boy he didn’t look like Kenny, but then why am I doing this? I watch enraptured as he kneels before me raising his hands in surrender before opening his mouth to speak and for the first time I actually understand the words falling from his lips. 

"Its okay Levi, Its me Eren. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promised id protect you with my life master. You remember don't you?" He says softly and I feel my heart ache, that word coming from his lips, a memory pops into my head. I close my eyes and hear him saying how he was going to read to me every day, how he would take care of me no matter what because I am his master. Eren… that what he said his name was, Eren is the name of the person who talked to me all that time while I slept. 

"Eren?" I ask once just to reassure myself before throwing myself into his arms sobbing into his warm chest. My body is shaking from the force of my sobs but I cant stop and all too soon I realize im exhausted. He holds me so tightly I fear I might break, but his warmth is easing away all the doubt. All inhibitions fade from my mind and I slowly close my eyes falling into the comforting warmth that was my pet that was my Eren.

"Shhh Levi, im right here." he whispers and I cant help but shiver, I feel safe for the very first time in my life. 

"Eren….Eren…." I cry over and over making him tighten his arms around me protectively, I don't want him to let go. I want to feel cared for, I want to be loved not used for my body, not admired for my abilities but the shear will power it took to develop them. I wanted someone to see past the title humanities strongest and see the broken man behind it. Wait, humanities strongest? Where did that come from, I don't remember that. I fell into a light sleep ignoring the voices until Eren picked me up and carried me to a room one that smelt of lavender and cleaning supplies, fuck this had to be my room only I would sleep in a room that smells like this. Eren sets me in the bed and I scrunch up my nose in disgust, im still in my shoes and clothes its dirtying my bed. When I open my eyes and force myself out of bed Eren is nowhere to be found but the bathroom door is shut but I can see a light on underneath.

I ignored the fact that I should give him some privacy and opened the door letting myself in. But nothing in the world could prepare me for the sight I was seeing, Eren slitting his wrist, bright sea foam eyes mesmerized by the ribbon trailing down his arm and pooling onto my clean floors. My Eren was hurting himself, what have I done wrong to make him feel this way?

"W-why?" the words slip from my lips and I realize I shouldn’t be asking that, I need to take care of him. My Eren needs me, like I need him… just like I need him. I quickly run over and look in the mirror seeing a small roll of white gauze I take it and return kneeling in front of Eren as I clean his wounds. I feel Eren flinch and I feel like an asshole, I really wish I could make it feel better for him or at least not let him feel anything at all. I look up into sea foam eyes and try my hardest to apologize with my eyes, I apologize for everything and anything that I had done to hurt my puppy.

I don't say anything when I notice the other faded cuts on his wrist, my baby is a survivor and I knew that when I first laid eyes on him. He's strong he can take so so much. Once I finished wrapping it in gauze I cant help but bring the boys arm to my lips placing the gentlest of kisses there. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly, this is more emotion than ive felt in a long time, I don't want to feel this. I feel so helpless, so vulnerable in front of Eren. I want to be angry, I want to yell and question why hed do something so horrible, but I know because not long ago I was that way too. Thinking that slicing his wrists would help him run from the pain he was feeling inside, the pain that was tearing him apart, but it wouldn’t. It never could, I know, because more than once I felt it too. In the beginning I was satisfied with the sting of a new addition to my scars, but now I cant feel the sting and I block out the hurt, like that would make me feel any better. 

"P-Please don't do that anymore. I-if you're hurting please talk to me. Don't hurt yourself." I say and I cant stop the streams of tears that flow down from my cheeks, Eren leans forward joining me as his arms wrap around me tightly as the words spill out. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Levi." he repeat the words as we hold each other and I cant help but feel safe in these arms. Eren is safe. Soon Eren was picking me up and we stripped down to our boxers before crawling back into my bed. I curled into his side loving the feel of his warm chest against my cheek. I could hear the rhythmic thumping of Erens heart beating in his chest lulling me into a tired sleep.  
four months later…  
Erwin pov  
"Pixis, its been a long time. what brings you here?" 

Commander Pixis looks up and me as he drinks the tea I prepared him. 

"The military police has heard quite the rumors about the scout regimen and ive been sent here to put those rumors to rest." I stare at him pretending to be as utterly confused as I can but Pixis is a smart man and I have to play this well if I want this to work. 

"What rumor would that be sir?" I say leaning against my desk to take a sip of the steaming vanilla scented coffee that I have in my hands.

"They say that Lance Corporal Rivaille has lost his memory after an incident with the titan shifter and a female variant." I blink a few times before I chuckle, there is no fucking way they found out this quickly only very few of us that saw Levis break down. We've been training him to act the same way he used to in front of the others for the past four months, there was no way anyone could have known.

"Now Pixis I thought we both know how completely absurd rumors are, I would think that you could have sent a letter rather than wasting your time coming here." Pixis stares at me with a small smile, his chocolate eyes are glinting with amusement.

"You know how very committed the military police is to the safety and preservation of humanity. We don't take these rumors lightly so we will be staying until we can determine whether the rumors are false or true. If they are true, we will be taking the titan into custody and we will execute him." Pixis says as he stands, I swallow hard and smile trying my hardest to keep calm. 

"Of course ill lead you and your squad to your rooms." I say as I lead him out and I see a few new faces amongst the group, they all seem to be very young maybe younger then Jaegers class. I led the group to the male and female dorms, that they would have to share with our scouts. "The door on the right belongs to the female scouts the door on the right belongs to the males. Please get yourselves situated and I'm sure one of the scouts would love to give you a tour." I say with a smile as everyone begins to file into their specified dorms. 

"ANNIE!" I look over to see Jaeger grinning at waving at a stoic blond who blinks in what id assume is surprise at him. I notice Levi glaring as the boy runs to her wrapping his arms around her. 

"Ah look who it is, How are you lance corporal?" Pixis says making me curse silently beside him. 

"Hello, I am doing well sir. Just keeping these filthy brats in line." Levi says crossing his arms and looking away.

"Speaking of which, brat, lets go four eyes said you have an experiment today and she will come looking for you personally if you are late. I don't need that loud mouth shitty glasses busting my ear drums this early in the fucking morning." Pixis along with everyone else blinks at Levi surprised, that’s the most they have heard him speak ever. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys you all look constipated." Levi says glaring at them making their eyes dart away in fear. 

"O-of course sir, I just need to get my jacket from ou-my room." Eren says and I pray Pixis didn’t hear what he said about them sharing a room.

"Lets go then shitty brat quit wasting my time." Levi hisses pushing Eren forward as he waves goodbye to us. 

"To be honest he seems like he's just fine, but he's speaking more than ive ever heard from him, I wonder why that is?" Pixis murmurs his gaze boring into their back until they are turning towards the staircase to Levis bedroom.

"He's probably stressed, we have an upcoming expedition planned, so he's working extra hard to train Eren as well as the other scouts." Pixis simply nods as his squad goes into their dorms leaving me to lead him to the room furthest from Levi and Erens. I sigh softly walking away leaving Pixis to get settled, they didn’t even tell me how long they would be staying. If they realize Levi doesn’t remember anything. This isnt going to end well and if worse comes to worse Eren will die and seeing the way that Levi has taken to him, im scared of how he will react. I take a deep breath and walk back in my office to see Hanji standing there a huge grin painted on her face. 

"Hanji, this is bad." I say as I sit down running a hand through my hair, her face drops as she pulls up a chair and sits in front of me.

"The military police know that Levi lost his memory, if they see something wrong they are going to kill Eren." Hanji gasps placing her hands over her mouth. 

"We have to do something Erwin we cant just let them kill Eren." She whisper yes at me as clenches her fists. 

"What can we do, Levi has to pull off the act of his fucking life for this to work. Talk to him Hanji let him know what's happening. I'm scared of what will happen, im scared of what Levi would do if someone tried to take Eren from him." she nods in agreement frowning. 

"Ill talk to both Levi and Eren when we do the experiment, we will figure something out and ill let you know Erwin." Hanji says determined, I only nod as she disappears out of the room without another word. I grab a glass and fill it with scotch downing the shot quickly. I wince at the burn of the scotch on my tongue and quickly pour myself another glass as I take one more shot. Humanity is riding on this I only hope we can play this off to the best of our abilities and manage to keep Eren alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone's kind comments on my story and also say this story hit !300 hits i cant believe it you guys are so awesome, i hope you enjoy the story from here on out!

Eren  
Levi had been acting a lot different lately, its almost as if he's acting the same way he was before he and I got close. I sigh softly we havent kissed or hugged since that night and I have to admit it hurts. I want to be with Levi more than anything but he's changed a lot. I walk quietly behind him as we go to where our horses are waiting for us. 

"Who is she?" Its quiet but I still manage to hear the words falling from Levis lips. 

"Corporal?" I ask as he turns to look at me over his shoulder, he's glaring at me and I can tell he's extremely angry.

"The blonde who you ran to like you were in love." I stare at him with my brows furrowing.

"Annie?" he rolls his eyes and stops in front of me. 

"Tch, fucking brat. Did you have a relationship with her before coming here?" I shake my head staring at him confused. 

"No of course not Corporal, why would you think that?" he narrows his eyes as he clenches his fist. 

"You were all over her Eren." I feel the smile sprouting on my lips before I can even stop it.

"Are you jealous master?" Levis eyes flair at the accusation making me realize its true.

"Fuck you." he says kicking my feet from under me making me fall onto my back and even though I'm gasping to catch my breath im laughing. 

"Get the fuck up brat lets go!" Levi growls as he stomps away. I smile to myself as I follow after him to the stables. I quickly mount my horse and follow behind the Corporal as he leads me to a large well near the castle grounds. When we get there Levi squad is already in position Hanji is waiting for us near the well. 

"Okay Eren, today we are going to lower you into the well, you have to transform, we need to keep you caged just to make sure you aren't hostile." Miss Hanji says as she hands me a rope and nudges me over to the well. I look over my shoulder to see Levi and Petra talking, my heart constricts when I see him smile at her. The corporal doesn’t even smile at me anymore, I swallow hard jumping in the well. When I get to the bottom I feel like crying, why am I jealous, they are just talking. 

No, it was that smile, the one I thought that was only reserved for me. I had noticed them getting closer over the past four months but I don't think the corporal would have gotten jealous today had that been true. Maybe it wasn’t jealousy at all, maybe it was because he's worried since they are from the military police. Suddently I feel like I cant breathe, what if she is the reason the corporal pays no attention to me anymore… I flinch as I hear the sound of a flare shooting into the sky, that is my que to begin. 

I bite down on the pad of my thumb hard expecting to become a titan. Nothing happens.... I look down at my hand in shock. Why... Why cant I transform. NO! They are all counting on me! I have to do this, they need this information to fight off the titans. Maybe I didn't bite hard enough? Without thinking I bit down on a spot close to the part I had bitten. Absolutely nothing happened, my heart sank as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I kept biting down on my hand over and over hoping something would spark and I would transform. I sank to my knees my hand bloody my heart aching, if I can't transform I'm useless to the survey corps. I'm useless to Levi even after he went out of his way to help me and take responsibility for me. I'm only a disappointment for Levi making him look bad by taking me in. The tears wouldn't stop at this point as I sat at the bottom of the well clutching my knees tightly. I'm so sorry Levi, I really am.

"EREN!" my eyes snapped open in shock as Levi jumped in the well landing in front of me. I swore I saw the worry in his eyes before his face turned to his usual cold demeanor.

"I-it didn't work Levi, I cant transform into a titan." I cried. I froze as Levi caught my hand bringing it between us. I finally noticed how many times i had bitten it. There was blood staining my hands, I watched as Levi pulled out a small handkerchief and wiped the side of my mouth that had blood running down it. I must look like a mess to the corporal. He slowly wrapped my hands up in gauze almost producing it out of thin air. Why are you being so kind to me Levi, if I can't transform what good am I? 

"Brat!" I flinched meeting Levis silver eyes. 

"hold on to me, Im going to get you out of here." I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck. My face flushed as Levis hands found their way to the backside of my thighs lifting me so I was flush against his body. It had been so long since he even touched or held me.

"C-corporal" I whispered I buried my face in his neck tightening my legs around his waist. My heart sped and I swear Levis did too. Being this close to the corporal even though I had failed filled me with happiness. I clung to him as he used his 3D maneuvering device to help me out of the well. When we were out Levi pushed me away from him making me fall on my ass at his feet. He glared at me all signs of the kind Levi disappearing the instant the others caught sight of me. Levi left me to my thoughts to go speak with Hanji who was already itching to do more tests on me. I looked down at my hands seeing that that werent even attempting to heal.

I froze as fear gripped my heart, I will have failed all of humanity if I cant transform. "Corporal Levi!" I cried making Levis eyes snap to me as he made his way over to where I sat.

"What is it?" I swallowed hard, please don't hate me Levi. 

"M-my hands sir, they are showing no sign of healing." I said raising the blood stained gauze he had put on my hands. 

"Oi! Brat! No offense but you arent much good to us in this form. If you can't transform all of our plans to reclaim wall Maria will go up in smoke. Pull it together.. and that is an order!" Levi growled before walking away again. 

"Y-yes sir." I whimpered before I stood walking over and sitting at the table with Erd, Gunter, Aurou, and Mike.

"Dont worry youll get it kid." Gunter said softly patting my back making me nod weakly as Petra stood running to speak with Levi. I felt a pang of anger as she spoke to him her face turning slightly pink as she tucked her hair behind her ear. I picked up my spoon to drink some tea hoping it would ease the ache in my hand.

"Ah!" It hurt! it felt like a raging fire was coursing through my hand when I tried to grip the spoon.

"Is everything alright?" Erds soft voice drifted to my ears. I gave him a soft nod before leaning over and reaching for the spoon I had foolishly dropped. The moment my hand caught the spoon my heart began to race and an explosion happened around my body. Next thing I know I feel my right arm smothered by a larger titan arm that I was now attached to. 

"GRRR AHHHH!!!" I screamed and grunted trying to pull my hand away from the mound of titan flesh holding me. 

"DAMN IT WHY NOW!?" I screamed thrashing trying to pull away. 

"Calm down!" Levis voice rings through my body cutting through the haze of my panic like a dagger. 

"I-Im sorry Corporal I.. I dont know how I..." I froze... Levi wasn't talking to me. He was standing in front of me protectively as the others gathered around me like a pack of wolves ready for the slaughter. 

"The situation is complicated so calm down!" Levi growled keeping his eyes alternating between them making sure no one advanced on Eren. Petra, Aurou, Gunter, and Erd, I looked at each of their faces reading the fear and hatred rolling off of them. At this moment they didn't care what I was they just wanted me dead so they wouldn't have to be scared anymore.

"WOOOO YAHOOOO!" I heard Hanji's scream as she ran full speed towards me. 

"EREN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Erd's normally soft voice was rough and aggressive making me flinch back. One wrong word and not even Levi could stop them from slaughtering me. 

"S-sir please." I tried calming him but he only glared fiercely in return.

"No one gave you permission to transform did they?!" Levis head snapped in Erd's direction.

" I said calm down!" he tried again but no one was listening they were too afraid. 

"Answer the question Eren! What got into you!?" Aurou screeched making me wince.

"Leave it! Explanations can come later, right now you need to persuade us you arent hostile! your life depends on it! Prove it or we kill you!" Gunther growled making Levis hands grip his weapons even tighter. 

"Twitch or move an arm and ill lop your head off this is the first and only warning youll get, I can end you in a heart beat do you understand me boy!" Aurou screamed as I turned to face him. This is bad, this is very bad. I was trembling in fear, they were too scared to think rationally they wouldn't believe me. I looked up at Levi helplessly as he met my gaze I could see the unease in his eyes. He was trying to think of a way to help me.

"Aurou how many times do I have to say it!" Levi screamed at his squad. 

"Corporal! you need to step away, you are too close!" Petra cried out. My heart was shuttering in my chest.

"Right now I believe you are the ones who need to step away! DO IT!" Levi yelled with his cold eyes trained on Petra. 

"Why on earth?!" Levi glared around him. 

"Intuition." Levi was defending me, hes the reason they havent attacked yet. Why are you doing this Levi? just let them kill me.... let it be over with. 

They were all screaming at me at the same time their voices mocking and mixing together. I cant stand this its too much they need to stop. "WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET!!" I screamed making everyone stare at me in shock. 

"EREN! CAN I TOUCH THE ARM?!? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Miss Hanji? I almost forgot about her. she was salivating her face pink as she stared at the specimen before her.

"I don't think that's such a good- Wait no!" I cried as she placed her hands on the arm. she was fine for two seconds before she screamed.

"AHH SON OF A BITCH! ITS HOT, AND I MEAN REALLY HOT! are you burning up? Hows it attached to your hand? you gotta let me see! please, please!!!" Miss Hanji screamed flailing her arms around like a banshee. 

Wait, I looked down at my hand still stuck in the piece of titan flesh. I should just be able to pull it out.

"Come on!" I growled pulling my arm back as hard as I could. I pulled so hard the moment my hand came free I fell back off of the flesh falling onto my stomach in front of corporal Levi. 

"No Eren that's too soon! I wanted to put it under the knife." Hanji continued screaming as she hopped around angrily. My whole body relaxed as Corporal Levi came and stood next to me, I looked up at him my eyes glittering sadly.

"Im sorry Corporal." I said looking back down ashamed.

"So you feeling okay? or what?" Levi said with an attitude. I couldn't answer him I just fell flat on face on the soft grass. My vision was blurring and I felt Levi lift me up into his arms. 

"Oi shitty brat did I say you could fall asleep? tch leave me with all the work." I smiled to myself Levi may have said that but he didn't really sound all that mad. I curled into the warmth the Corporal provided me as he took me back home to my bed in the dungeon.

"Are you awake now brat?" I blinked a few times to see Levi carrying me down the stairs to my dungeon.

"Yes Corporal." I said trying to slip out of his arms so I could walk myself.

"what do you think you're doing kid? I've already brought you this far let me get you to your bed." I nodded snuggling myself closer to inhale his sweet lavender scent as he continued. 

"That was a wakeup call Corporal, I didn't realize how little they trusted me until they pulled their blades on me." I whispered in his ear hoping for him to comfort me.

"what did you expect, the suspicious nature was at the top of my criteria. Traditionally you arent considered a real scout until you come back alive. But out there theres only so little intel to go on. So many unknowns and uncertainties it's a wonder how any of us come back alive...you have to be able to react. Hit the ground running while anticipating the worst. That doesn't make them heartless though they arent just a bunch of mindless machines. Whatever that might have looked like out there today I can promise you every single one of them was conflicted."

Levi said as he laid me in my bed pulling off my clothes until I was in my boxers before throwing the covers over me.

"Wait you remember why you chose them?" I say sitting up staring at him in shock. 

"I remember bits and pieces of everything, it hasn’t all come back but I remember the basics of who I used to be." Levi says looking away from me. 

"I'm going to go sleep in my room, after todays incident you have to sleep in here. I'm sorry." Levi says and my heart begins to ache at the thought of him leaving, I wasn't ready to be alone. I sat up catching his wrist making him raise an eyebrow curiously at me.

"Master, I don't want to be a-alone." My cheeks flushed and my heart raced, all I knew was that Levi made me feel safe, I needed his protection his care. I wanted the my master back. 

"Is that so brat?" Levi smirked as he pulled his hand away from mine and began to undress until he was down to his boxers. My mouth went dry at the sight of the Corporal like this, it really has been along time since he's shown me his body. 

"Are you going to sit there and gawk at me or let me in the bed brat?" Levi hissed making me wince and scoot over. Though Levi and I had shared a room for a while, I hadnt been in his bed since the morning after the night I hurt myself. He never explained he simply took to being as far from me as the room would allow.

"Master, I-I don't know if I can... I mean I don't think im ready for that." I stuttered out helplessly as Levi crawled in the bed smirking like I was his prey. 

"you are a dirty brat. I'm not going to fuck you Eren." Levi whispered in my ear as he snuggled his chest against my back. His arms clutching my shoulder blades holding me tightly to him. Hes warm, I sighed softly feeling content as Levi snuggled closer.

"Not tonight at least." He murmured in my ear huskily making my whole body hyper aware of him. I swallowed hard choosing to ignore the comment and just enjoy having my Master close to me once more.

I closed my eyes finding a peaceful sleep in Levis arms, my whole body surrendering sweetly to the warmth he carried around him. I couldn't help but smile to myself before my world went black. The object of my desires for so long was in my bed curled up against just like before he changed.

 

Unknown pov  
I can hear Eren talking to that man again, from what I heard it really is true that he lost his memories. That should take a lot of his skill away meaning it wont be difficult taking Eren from them. Ill throw the whole survey corps into chaos and take Eren to safety. I want to go down there right now, I want to tear that man away from my Eren. But I cant, not yet, this is going exactly as planned all I have to do is wait. By tomorrow you will be mine Eren, no one will ever take you from me. I remember you saying you wanted to see the ocean, don't worry ill take you there. Ill take you every where you want to go, ill make you so happy, I know I can. But first, I have to let everyone know that the rumors are true and that the Lance Corporal has lost his memory. From there on my real plan begins. Wait for me Eren, ill love you forever, I wont ever hurt you. you are just like me and I know I can make you love me the way I love you.


	11. Chapter 11

When I awoke I felt around my sheets feeling cold. My heart ached a little realizing that the captain had left me sometime during the night... or maybe he wasn't there at all. I clutched my head tightly, what the hell is wrong with me.. asking the captain to stay with me like that. Despite feeling comfort in his arms I felt pathetic, after a failure I need his comfort. What am I doing to myself? I cant be near him my feelings for him will make things far too complicated, at one point I thought he felt the same but right now I know he doesnt. I sighed softly tugging on my chocolate brown locks groaning softly.

"Eren!" I looked up in surprise as Mikasa and Armin ran to the bars tears in both of their eyes. I stood walking to the door quickly taking both of their hands in mine as the tears slowly ran down my cheeks. I hadnt seen them for since Levi had lost his memory.

"Finally! Eren I was so worried!" Mikasa cried banging on the bars trying to open them. we all slid to our knees clutching each other as tightly as we could through the bars. 

"I missed you both so much!" I sniffed as Armin reached passed the bars and squeeze my shoulders.

"how have you been Eren have they been treating you well?" Armin said softly his big blue eyes were bloodshot he looked tired. His skin was even more pale than normal, Mikasa just stared at me quietly here eyes shimmering with an emotion I'd rather not acknowledge or even think about right now.

"yes Levi has been watching over me." I bit my lip contemplating on whether I should tell them about the incident. I swallowed hard and decided it couldn't hurt I trusted them more than anyone else they were my family. Even after I became a titan Armin and Mikasa didn't turn on me they protected me from dying. 

"We had an incident." I spoke softly as they both sat on their knees listening intently.

"I wasn't trying to, but I turned into a titan to pick up a fucking spoon." I whispered as the tears ran down my cheeks. 

"The others wanted to kill me they were too scared to realize I wasn't hostile, but Levi stopped them he protected me from them." I whispered softly looking up at their shocked stares as they both placed a comforting arm on my shoulder making me smile through the tears until I heard Mikasa speak. My smile dropped instantly at her words. 

"That asshole probably is just trying to make you feel comfortable before he tries to kill you himself." Mikasa hissed out her eyes flashing dangerously. What she said hit me hard, what if she was right? What if Captain Rivaille was only gaining my trust so I wouldn't turn on them, the moment I became useless he would get rid of me. My heart was aching. Levi wouldn't do that to me... no Mikasa is lying he would never do anything to hurt me.

"No Levi isnt like that!" I screamed at her making her eyes snap to me her glare turning murderous as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'm not like what brat?" Levi said as he came into view his eyes stopping on Mikasa and Armin who I assumed had snuck in here to see me. 

"What is this? How the hell did you brats get in here?" Levi growled as his footsteps echoed loudly as he made his way down the steps to my dungeon. Mikasa stood her eyes darkening as she stared at Levi, who stared at her with a bored expression. 

"Captain!" I cried out happy to see him. His eyes met mine for a fraction of a second a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips before he nodded his head in the direction of Mikasa and Armin. A couple of guards ran down grabbing Mikasa who was screaming and thrashing to be let free. Levi gets straight in Mikasas face, he looks angrier than I have ever seen him.

"who do you think you are? Just because you are an asset to us doesn't mean I wont execute you for disobeying me. I gave an order. You two are to stay away from Lieutenant Eren Yeager. I didn't think it was that hard of an order to follow." I stared up at Levi in shock, he was the one who ordered them to keep away from me.

" YOU CANT KEEP ME FROM HIM!" she screamed kicking Levi in the face. His eyes darkened as he rubbed the blood from his lip off glaring at her like he was about ready to kill her himself. As shocked as I was that she had hit him my mind couldn't stop trying to understand what he had just said.

"W-Why Levi..." he froze all his anger melting away the moment he turned his face to look at me his beautiful silver eyes confused.

"you wanted to isolate me... why? Even you think I am a monster don't you... Heh." I chuckled humorlessly. 

"I should have known, im just the class experiment right? it doesn't matter what happens to Eren we will kill him after this is all over anyways isnt that right Captain Levi?" I shook my head clutching my chest not missing Mikasas smug smirk in Levis direction. 

"I trusted you." I whimpered softly as he came to the bars rattling the rusted metal. I back out of his grasp. He gripped the bars tightly as he looked at me with his steely grey eyes so many different emotions flickering through them, he reached for me and I wanted nothing more than to run to him and take his outstretched hand in mine. 

"Eren you know deep in your heart that isn't true." I shook my head wishing to believe him but instead I ended up backing away from him sliding to the floor as far from Levi as I could.

"GET THEM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND DON'T LET THEM COME BACK!" Levi screamed making me wince. The guards stuttered their apologies and took my only friends from the room. Levi reached in his jacket and removed the key to my cell. Why does he want to come in here? what more does he have to say... hes already agreed that he wanted to keep Armin and Mikasa away from me but why? I just don't understand it, I thought Levi understood me, was all a lie? Is Levi is just like everyone else who thinks im a monster. 

"Eren... please you have to understand." Levi whispered as he entered the cell sitting in front of me. I just looked at the dirty floor remembering how much of a clean freak Levi is. I grabbed my blanket and set it on the floor and motioned for him to sit, he smiled gratefully as he sat on the blanket.

"I have my reasons for keeping them away Eren, you have to believe me." Levi spoke softly his voice serious slightly wavering as he addressed me. 

"Then tell me Levi please explain, I want to understand." I begged taking his hands in mine, he looked away from me staring at anything but me. He's shutting me out and despite the fact that this has everything to do with me. I feel his hands slipping from my grasp as I pull away from him. Then just as I lose all hope of getting any closer to Levi my whole body goes into shock. Levi catches my hand pulling me closer, his other hand goes to my cheek his thumb running slowly over my lower lip. His silvery stormy eyes are conflicted, but just what are you thinking about captain? Unconsciously we're both leaning in, our lips so close to touching. I feel my face burn as his breath fans over my lips but I cant will myself to stop, slowly I feel my eyelids flutter shut. My breaths came quicker and my heart truly began to race as I squeezed my eyes shut expecting to feel his soft lips against that of my own. 

"EREN!! LEVI!! ARE YOU DOWN HERE!" Hanjis voice echoes loudly through the dungeon and just like that the spell is broken Levis eyes snap open as do mine to see how close our lips were to touching. Our faces flush and Levi stands getting as far away from me as he can as he runs a hand through his raven hair. Hanji runs inside the room hands on her hips about to say something but she seems to lose her words as the tension between Levi and I thickens. Doing a quick scan of the room her eyes land on the blanket I had laid out in front of me for Levi. She stood staring between us curiously for a moment before her face morphs into a creepy grin. 

"Oi, shit glasses why are you yelling! your giving me a headache." Levi groaned touching his forehead softly trying to get her mind off the subject. 

"Im excited is all, today is Eren's day off, he gets the whole day to himself." Levis eyes widened then narrowed. 

"Tch. You better watch him Hanji or I will personally rip your fucking throat out." He hissed before storming out of the dungeon. Hanji stared after him in shock, usually she had a comeback for every word that flew from the captains mouth but today she was dumbstruck.

"L-lets go Eren." she stuttered out forcing a smile back on to her face before offering me her hand leading me out of the dungeon.

"So Eren what do you want to do today. you can do anything you want as long as you don't turn into a titan." she grinned her good mood returning as she continued practically skipping beside me.

"I-I want to spend the day with Mikasa and Armin." she turned towards me biting her lip as she contemplated my request. Obviously Levi had given her the same order as everyone else. 

"uh sure just don't tell shorty he'd get angry for sure, well angrier." Hanji said as she smirked lifting her hands behind her head as we walked to the dorms of the rest of the survey corps. I stretched my hands above my head as we finally reached Mikasas door. 

"Eren I have some things I have to take care of. Don't go too far we don't want corporal grumpy to get his panties in a bunch if he finds out I left you alone." I nodded holding my hand over my mouth as I tried not to laugh at her comment. I smiled and waved as she walked away. Hanji was a great person talking to her always made me feel better about whatever was happening to me, she was always happy and nothing brought down her mood not even Levis mood swings. I slowly knocked three times on the door praying Levi hadnt gone too far by actually putting Mikasa and Armin in a dungeon for not listening to him.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed out making me flinch slightly but regardless I was relieved. I knocked again hearing something within her room crash before the door flew open. 

"I TOLD YOU TO GO THE FUCK AWA.... Eren..." Her eyes widened filling with tears once more, her arms wrapped around me tackling me to the ground. I held her tightly running my hands down her hair petting it slowly. When we were young this always seemed to calm her down from her tantrums and I was happy I could do something for her. Her body shuttered as she clung to me helplessly crying into my chest. 

"Mika, its okay I promise im right here." she nodded slowly her face finding its way to the crook of my neck making me hold my breath.

"W-Where is Armin? I wanted to spend the day with both of you." I said sitting up and helping Mikasa up as well. 

"Is your master going to allow us to?" I looked down at the ground unable to speak only feeling worse, she had no idea he really was my master. 

"Im sorry, I didn't mean that im just really angry he tore us apart this morning, he didn't have the right." Mikasa said softly putting her hand on my cheek like Levi had done not too long ago. Her finger tracing my lip, but unlike it did with Levi this didn't feel right, no one would come here to stop her Mika from what she was about to do. Just like that Mikas mouth was on mine her arms on my neck. I didn't know how to react, I've never been kissed by anyone other than Levi before. I didn't fight it I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her back with everything in me while wishing she was Levi. When we pulled away her eyes glittered happily but my heart was filling with shame. Why couldn't Captain Levi look at me this way?

"Lets go find Armin." she smiled as she helped me stand. She linked her arm through mine clinging to me tightly. We walked through the halls to Armins room like that. Mika knocked on his door and slowly his eyes brightened as he caught sight of me and Mika.

"EREN!" He cried his arms winding around my waist as I returned his hug. "Lets spend the day together Hanji gave me permission." He grinned as he ran in his room to grab his survey corps cloak and grabbed my other hand pulling me down the hallway with Mika in tow. We ended up with a small basket of food as we went to a small area away from the castle. We ate quietly looking at the beautiful sky as we all laid close together. We sat out there until the sky was darkening and it was almost time for me to go.

"Eren, I need to talk to you about something." Armin said softly as he sat up looking at Mika who had curled up on my chest finally being able to sleep comfortably. 

"What is it?" I said petting Mikas hair as she unconsciously snuggled closer to me. 

"I heard that someone told Pixis that Levi lost his memory." I felt my hands shake, who could have told him that?

"I have to tell the corporal immediately." Armin nodded his head as I slowly shook Mika awake making her eyes open slightly smiling to herself as she places a gentle kiss on my lips making Armin choke on his water. 

"why didn't you tell me that you two.... had..." Armin said his big blue eyes wide. 

"it kinda just happened..." I said looking at Armin who nodded smiling happily. 

"I will go to Levi and talk to him." Mika frowned shaking her head.

"let me go with you to Levi." she said staring at me with her puppy eyes.

"Mika you kicked him this morning theres a chance he might not want to hear what I have to say if he sees you." she pouted until Armin put a hand on her shoulder making her stand and nod. 

"be careful Eren." she said placing one last kiss on my lips before we ran back to the castle. I made my way to Levis room and hoped that there was something he could do. I finally made it to Levis door knocking quietly on it hoping he was there. 

"I swear if you still havent found him ill kill you shit glasses!" Levi hissed throwing the door open staring at me in shock.

"Eren... where have you been I told you to stay with Hanji!" he said glaring as he pulled me in his room and throwing me towards the couch. I fell against the couch with a thud as Levi stood over me glaring. 

"Quit with the third degree and listen to me I have something important to tell you." he bit his lip his eyes darkening at my lack of respect towards him. 

"Brat... speak before I punish you for your insolence." the way Levi said it was making shivers run down my spine.

"A-Armin, told me that someone told Pixis about your memory… sir." I added so he wouldn't be as angry and hopefully he wouldn't think to hard on when I spoke to Armin. "What?" Levi said as he grit his teeth. 

"Armin told me that he heard someone talking to Pixis about it." his eyes widened as he thought about it. He didn't question it he just grabbed his cloak and pulled me outside of the overtly clean room to drag me back to the mess hall where Mikasa, Armin, Hanji and Erwin were eating.

Levi walked inside with me in tow glaring as he eyed Mikasa and Armin. The moment the captain let me go Mika already was clinging to me again like earlier. Levi was glaring at her but focused on the blond boy before him.

"What exactly makes you believe Pixis knows about my memory?" Armin fidgeted nervously as everyone awaited what he had to say. 

"Im not positive but I did hear him speaking to a woman when I passed his room she told him that she heard you say outright you lost your memory." Levi paled and sat in a chair next to Erwin. 

"who have you told?" The words are harsh when they leave my lips but I cant help but be angry that he trusted someone with that information. He shook his head covering his mouth with his hand trying to calm the panic attack im sure was about to ensue. 

"N-no one, the only ones who knew are the ones standing inside this room." I feel Mikasa flinch slightly next to me, please, please tell me she didn’t. I pulled my arm from her grasp and looked at her but she didn’t meet my gaze. 

"Who did you tell?" she shook her head without saying a word. 

"Mikasa…. who was it you told?" I whispered as I cupped her face in my hands. 

"Annie but that was a long time ago, around the time when it happened. She wouldn’t betray me!" My jaw drops and I let my hands fall. 

"You stupid fucking brat!" Levi growled grabbing Mikasa by the collar of her shirt. 

"You realize them finding out about my memory doesn’t affect me right? The only one it affects is Eren, if they prove I lost my memory they kill Eren!" Levi spat and Mikasas eyes widened as she started to cry. 

"You and your petty jealousy over me may just be the reason Eren loses his life. But I wont allow that, ill run with Eren if that’s what it takes." Levi says letting her go to take my hands in his. 

"Pack your things, we need to get the fuck out of here." Levi says pulling me close.

"Levi you cant just do that!" Erwin growls slamming his hands on the table. 

"Try me. I will kill anyone who gets in the way of me saving Eren." He says calmly staring Erwin down. Then we hear the screams and feel the rumbling, there is a titan here. With that distraction Levi books it I stumble forward as Levi drags me to his room packing everything in a bag with my clothes and his. 

"Lets get the fuck out of here!" Levi commanded as we ran for where the horses were being held to see Hanji standing there with a horse already saddled up. "Goodbye you two, take care, ill miss you short stack, and you too my baby titan." Miss Hanji says giving us a quick hug before she runs out of there. Levi mounts the horse and I feel like my body is on auto pilot as I jump up on the horse grabbing Levis waist tightly as we take off in the direction farthest from the titan that had just gotten into the castle. 

"Was this really the best idea corporal?" I can feel Levi trembling as we ride away.

"I don't care about the best idea or what's right and wrong. All I care about is saving you." Levi says gripping my hand around his waist. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. 

"I'm scared Levi, im so scared." he laced his fingers through mine making me lay my head on his shoulder. 

"I will always be with you from here on out, I won't let anyone hurt you."


	12. Eren Jaeger Rivaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a warning this chapter is smut, there is very little that has to do with the actual story so if you dont want to read it you dont have to. It can be skipped and you can await the next update without worrying about this. I felt like it was about time these two got their happy ending before everything gets messed up so enjoy the chapter :D

Levi  
Eren fell asleep with his arms around me, I ended up finding a small abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods after riding for more than six hours. I got Eren inside and sat down closing my eyes as I clutched my raven hair. Those screams were killing me and then I saw it, I was standing in the rain before me Isabel and Farlan were torn to pieces. I stepped closer kneeling down next to them. Isabel's usually excited cobalt eyes were dull and empty, her head was the only part of her body that was still in sight.

I placed a shaking hand on her cheek before looking over at Farlan who had the lower half of his body missing with blood splattered over his face. I sit back watching myself as I step forward to fight off a variant, I'm too fast for it and within minutes the variant is dead at my feet. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Its followed by my next 5 years serving the survey corps. The memory of meeting Eren, hurting him in that court room. I started hyperventilating as my heart began to race, all the images were flooding together leaving me in a spiral of raw emotions. I was seeing my life my whole life flashing before my eyes.

It was making me sick, I felt utterly helpless. Then I felt it and with a warmth that that completely rivaled the hottest day in the sun, the torrent of memories stopped. I met sea foam eyes blinking away as many of the tears I could before more began flooding my vision blurring him. His chocolate hair was tousled and idly I wondered if the sounds of my cries and screaming had been the reason for him to awaken.

"hey, hey its okay Master, don't worry its alright master." He whispered softly as he used his thumbs to gently wipe my tears from my eyes. 

"what's wrong?" his voice was like silk and I felt my heart reacting instantly.

"I remember everything now, it hurts Eren. It hurts so bad." I whimper making him wrap his arms around me giving a gentle sigh of relief. He pulled me close his hand on the back of my head guiding it to rest on his neck. 

"I know it does, but you know what?" he murmured kissing my hair before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"what?" I croaked as he began peppering kisses all over my face. 

"I'm here for you to hold you together." Somehow those words are everything as I fall apart in his capable hands. The tears stop as Eren places a gentle hand on my cheek while the other hand wraps around my waist pulling me to him as he slowly lays back. I'm pulled atop of him my body sliding between his legs as he slowly spreads them to accommodate me. My mind blanks and I give in to the desire that has been burning within me since the day I laid eyes on those sea foam orbs. I pressed my lips to his nipping and kissing his plump pink lips.

I vaguely realize feel Eren's fingers running under my jacket sliding it off of my shoulders without breaking our kiss. I feel the desperation in my veins as I kiss Eren with everything in me, tilting my head to get better access to his sweet tongue fighting me for dominance. I rock my body against his slowly gently making him remove his lips from mine to throw his head back to moan for me. 

"Fuck Levi." He murmurs those beautiful green eyes are blown wide with lust, lust for me. I hold his jaw planting small kisses along it until I reach his ear sliding my tongue along the lobe gently sucking it into my mouth before nipping at it lightly earning a gasping moan from the beautiful brunette beneath me. He slowly turns his head to the side showing me the beautiful caramel column of his neck, I cant help the desire that courses through me. He wants me to claim his as mine, to mark his beautiful skin to show the world who truly is his master. 

I feel my chest grow heavy my breaths becoming pants, I can feel my length aching to be freed from its prison. No doubt Eren can feel it too, he can feel how much I want him, how much I need him beneath me right at this moment. I run my tongue slowly up his neck placing sloppy open mouthed kisses on his beautiful skin making him moan softly. 

"Levi~" I bite down on his neck making him gasp his nails digging into my back through my shirt.

"Shit!" I curse quietly as Eren bucks his hips up his arousal meeting mine through our pants. I pull away from Eren sitting over him as he props himself on his elbows to watch me. His face is tinged pink, sexy little pants are spilling from his lips as he watches me loosen my cravat and throw it aside before unbuttoning my shirt. Eren watches completely enraptured as he fumbles with his own buttons, his eyes never once leaving mine. Once my shirt is open Eren leans up completely helping me shrug out of it while placing kisses along my collar bone his hand sliding around my neck to mess with the strands of my undercut. I sit back prompting Eren to climb onto my lap slowly grinding his hips down onto my already aching length. 

"oh." I moaned the friction giving way to the desire flooding me. All of our actions building the burning in my stomach, my blood feels like a wildfire coursing through my body setting it ablaze. I open my eyes to see Erens beautiful eyes so close to mine his pink lips parted as his breath fans over my lips. I hiss as I feel his nails dig down my chest leaving angry red marks, I grab his jaw again pulling his mouth to mine savoring the sweet raspberry taste that lingered on his tongue and lips. He was intoxicating, the scent of grass after it rains clung to him, it reminds me of the not so hated parts of my childhood. Safety, that’s all I feel while Eren sucks on my tongue his hand going to the front of my pants to unbutton them. 

I moan into his mouth as he runs a teasing finger down my exposed length. "Fuck this!" I growled picking Eren up making him squeak as he clung to me. I stood walking him into the room where I had left him to sleep not too long ago. I threw him on the bed watching him glare at me, I lick my lips before sliding my pants off of my legs, slowly deliberately making Erens eyes darken as he takes in my body. 

"Take them off now!" I growl, its definitely an order. I've never seen Eren naked before not completely at least. 

"Yes master~" he murmurs in a sultry teasing tone. Fuck… this boy is going to be the end of me. I felt myself smile slightly and realize I don't mind. I bite my lip taking a deep breath through my nose as the pants fall from Erens body. He looks so beautiful, his elbows are supporting him while his legs are spread wide giving such a lewd view of his gorgeous body. I feel my heart speed up in my chest, my body begins to move of its own accord as I make my way over to the bed. I waste no time crawling atop the bed and sitting against the wall making Eren whine with need. 

"Come here bright eyes." I say remembering how much he loved the nickname. His eyes widen and I see them light up as a smile forms on his lips. He crawls over to me kneeling over my lap as he links our mouths together once more, he sucks on my lip before nipping at it. I pull away pressing my fingertips to his lips, he looks into my eyes dazed with pleasure as he opens his mouth. I groan when I feel Erens tongue twisting around my fingers sucking and licking them making me shiver. He kept eye contact with me, those innocent eyes are gone replaced with lust and need. I cant help but place my hand over his heart wondering if his heart is beating in time with mine. Eren pulls my hand from his mouth and kisses my cheek right next to my ear. 

"They are beating as one, because they know we are about to become one, the way were meant to be." I take advantage of his distraction to slide my finger into the tight ring of muscles at Erens entrance. I almost groan at the wonderful heat inside Eren, I run my finger inside of him searching for his secret place. I know ive found it when his voice breaks midsentence. He moans softly, making run my other hand up and down his hip soothingly.

"T-there's something I have to tell you Levi. Before we… g-go- oh any further." I look up at him expectantly as I slide another finger inside him scissoring them. 

"Speak bright eyes." I say as I lick his collar bone making him whimper above me as I feel a small trickle of warmth fall onto my stomach. I look down seeing pre-cum spilling onto my stomach before looking back at Eren who looks mortified.

"Tell me what you need to say bright eyes." I say softly leaving my grip on his hip to replace it with his jaw. His face is so pink, his heart is thrumming faster than I've ever heard it beat. He swallows hard looking up into my grey eyes, whatever he sees there boosts his confidence as he opens his mouth to speak. 

"I'm in love with you, fuck Levi, from the very first day I laid eyes on you, I was under your spell. What scares me is that I don't want it any other way. I want to be your slave, I want to be your lover. I want to be the only one who sees you like this. I love you Levi, I always will." My heart swells with the confession, never in my life did I think this bright eyed brat would feel the same way as I did. Never did I think hed allow me to make him so vulnerable, but I could never dream of hurting you.

"When did you first know?" I say, I need to know I truly need to know. 

"When I hurt myself, I was scared that you didn’t feel the same way. It killed me inside." I kiss his forehead gently making him look down at me with sad eyes.

"I love you Eren Jaeger, I have for a long time, since you offered to be my dog. I noticed you changing me from the beginning, those feelings only grew as time went on. I will always love you Eren. Forever." I whisper the words into his lips, his arm latches around my neck the other going to my length as he lines me up with his entrance. Slowly he lowers himself down onto my lap, I feel myself choking from the heat that is now engulfing me.

"Fuck Eren….so tight…" I moan as I latch onto his neck. He is trembling his nails digging into my arms. I slowly caress his cheek pulling back to look at his face, I don't dare move, I don't want to hurt him. He has his eyes squeezed shut small tears escaping from the corners of his eyes.

"Relax my love, I swear ill make it all better." I whisper kissing his closed eyelids then his nose until I reach his lips. I don't force my tongue inside I just press my lips against his hoping it'll sooth the pain. I want him to feel loved, I know how painful it is and how vulnerable he feels and I don't want him to run from me because I couldn't control my damn urges. 

"I love you, I love you , I love you Eren Jaeger Rivaille." his eyes snapped open as he heard the words falling from my lips, I see the tears rolling down his cheeks for a whole different reason now. He wraps his arms around me tightly as he slowly begins to move himself up and down on my length. I reach up to grab his erection slowly pumping him in the same rhythm that he was rocking against me. His whimpers slowly turned to moans while his rhythm became reckless as he rode me. I slammed my head back against the wall, I'm so close, so fucking close. Listening to the elicit sounds of skin slapping against skin, heavy moans and pants filling the empty room, its all so dirty that I can feel myself on the edge of release.

"Er-en I'm gonna cum." I say softly trying to slow him down even a little bit making me determined to make him finish first.

"L-Levi, I'm close." Listening to the desperation in his voice I know I cant wait anymore I give in to the fire rolling through my veins and pump Eren as quickly as I can. Within a few moments Eren and I are screaming our release in the form of the others name on our lips riding out our orgasms until were sobbing from over sensitivity. 

"I love you Levi." Eren whispers in my ear before we fall onto our sides, filthy and spent. But its all worth it to finally become one with the only person I've every truly loved. "I love you too Eren." I murmur pushing his sweat matted bangs from his eyes. He reaches out gently grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. 

"Levi, a-about what you said…" I smirk knowing he was going to ask first chance he got. 

"I said a lot of things bright eyes." I mused making him stick out his lower lip in a cute little pout. 

"Eren Jaeger Rivaille?" He whispered and it sounded so much better coming from his lips. My heart swelled with pride at the thought of being able to marry him.

"Yeah, only if you want to bright eyes. We can get married and build a house next to the ocean. We can be together forever. You will be Eren Jaeger Rivaille." I smiled running my finger along his jaw before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"I want to marry you Levi." Those words reach me and fall into a place in my heart, I swear for the first time in a long time it feels like its beating again. This beautiful bright eyed beautiful boy broke down all my walls, slipped his way past all my defenses and I can finally call him my own. We forgot about all of tonight's events only focusing on each other as we made love over and over until dawn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to warn you guys you may not like me after the next few chapters but just stick with it i promise it gets better. once again i love comments let me know what you think! :D

Eren  
That night I had almost wished morning would never come, Levi and I laid in bed facing each other. I felt the tears come to my eyes, despite last night the weight of our actions came crashing down on my shoulders. I left everyone to their fate whether it be titan or the military police. Levi and I fled, what would they do without us? Surly humanity would be doomed without their strongest, without their hope. I left Mikasa and Armin and for all I know they are dead, I squeeze my eyes shut as a few tears roll down my cheeks. Levi presses a kiss to my forehead, I know he's thinking about it too. 

We had been staying here a week and a sense of foreboding had filled us and we knew it would only be so long before they came for us. But we couldn't run, the titans would devour us in the woods surrounding this place. Right now was the calm before the storm, I wanted to enjoy this because I knew I'd never be able to have this again. My dreams of marrying Levi and living by the ocean were about to be shattered, but I didn’t mention it because I'm sure Levi already knew. They would come for us and hunt us down killing me and Levi for protecting me. We slowly dressed and sat down in the kitchen as Levi made us some tea. 

"We are safe here, try not to worry Eren." He whispers his voice breaking, he knows what is waiting for us. 

"Yes Levi." I say taking the cup of tea in my trembling hands before taking a sip of the scalding liquid. It burns my tongue and I drop the cup to the ground looking up at Levi who is staring at it with empty silvery eyes.

"Why don't you go take a bath to relax, ill clean this up." Levi says softly as he kneels down to pick up the glass from the ground.

"Levi, I love you." I whisper with tears in my eyes. 

"Ill always love you Eren." he whispers back placing a gentle kiss to my lips. I blink back the tears going to our room already noticing he had moved our 3D maneuvering gear. We both knew that fleeing in the distraction wouldn’t get us far but maybe we just did it to share this moment before the inevitable happened. I shut the door locking it finally hearing as they broke in the front door. 

"You shouldn’t have ran with him Levi, it was a stupid move, especially thinking we wouldn’t find you here." I heard Levi laugh at the man and my heart ached I wanted to be out there with him but he had been very clear he didn’t want me out there. It wasn’t long before I heard the screams, knowing full well the people we had befriended and come to care about were dying to Levis blade right now. 

I curled up on the floor covering my ears as the tears ran down my face. I just wanted this to stop, I wanted to be with Levi far from anyone that could hurt us. I froze when the screams changed they were Levis. My heart sank, there's no way they could have gotten humanities strongest. 

"EREN, EREN! LET ME GO GODDAMNIT EREN! RUN EREN!" I stood my body paralyzed as the door was kicked open. Standing there was Erwin with other members of the military police. 

"FUCK YOU LET ME GO! EREN!" Levi screamed and struggled to get to me. I looked up at him his beautiful pale face was covered in bruises and blood was leaking down his lips and from his hair line. 

"Levi!" I cried trying to push past Erwin to run to him. Erwin caught my arms twisting them behind my back as he put shackles on me. 

"LEVI!" I cried struggling as Erwin knocked me to the ground his lips going to my ear.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you corrupt Levi any further. You see the blood stained around us? That is of our comrades, people who fought beside Levi years before he even knew you existed. He butchered them to protect you a fucking monster." I swallowed hard finally noticing the other bodies as Levi kicked and screamed trying to get free. 

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR IT WAS YOU FROM THE BEGINNING! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Levi screamed. Erwin kicked me hard I felt my ribs burning and all my breath had left my lungs as the force of the blow caused me to roll on to my back and cough up blood to my side. I heard the angry string of curses and I'm going to fucking murder you. Levi wailed his eyes blazing with barely contained fury and I watched in horror as someone grabbed a gun hitting him hard on the back of the neck. Levis liquid mercury eyes went wide as he fell to his knees his words silenced as they successfully knocked him unconscious. 

"LEVI." I screamed at the top of my lungs as Erwin finally let me go. I squirmed to the best of my abilities until I was lying close to him my face inches from his. I placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose feeling the tears already streaming there. 

"I love you." I said one last time looking at my blood staining his nose. I felt the pain at the base of my skull as I fell into the darkness that had claimed Levi. 

 

Levi  
I'm in the court room the same place where I first met Eren, things are twisted now. I look up to see Shadis staring at me like I'm a monster. I can't help but smirk, yes I'm a fucking monster and I will kill you all for touching what's mine. I tug on my restraints a little bit, these people didn’t realize that these things were flawed, if you knew how to mess with them, for the first time in my life I thank that disgusting excuse of an uncle for teaching my how to get out of these fucking things. 

"Is something funny, Rivaille?" Shadis growled and I simply tilted my head and smiled at him my bloodlust was riding too fucking high in my veins. Just like the day Isabel and Farlan died, I would kill them all, first they took them from me now Eren? I don't fucking think so.

"Not at all." I said laying my head back against the cool metal attaching me to the ground. Around me everyone was staring and whispering in shock. 

"Levi?" the voice left his lips as a broken whisper that had me jerking my head up in surprise to see Erwin holding Eren in shackles. He was crying as he looked at me helplessly. Every fiber of my being was screaming to take Eren into my arms and comfort him, I also wanted to rip Erwin's arms off as he held Eren's upper arms holding him in place. I was snarling like a fucking animal pulling against my binds killing Erwin thousands of different ways in my mind.

"Eren." I said softly making his beautiful sea foam eyes. He elbowed Erwin causing the man to hiss, so close to pulling him back and hurting him, until Shadis put a hand up to stop him. I glare Erwin down for even thinking of trying to hurt my Eren. Eren ran to me sinking to his knees as curled into my shoulder. In an instant my fury disappeared I felt so tired as I laid my head on Eren's shoulder.

"I'm so scared Levi." He whimpers softly looking up at me with puffy red eyes. 

"I won't let them hurt you." I said softly kissing his lips causing gasps to erupt from the room. I break out of the chains grabbing Eren in my arms standing to stare at everyone who is on the verge of panicking.

"You can't kill me, even if you tried I am humanities strongest. You all die if you decide to execute me as well as humanities hope. I'm not scared of you, beat me break my bones things Kenny had already done to me as a child. You can't break me, I won't let you hurt Eren. Even if that means I have to kill you all with my bare hands." I pull back to look at them and I know its back the blood lust I truly want to murder them all.

"We won't be killing you, we are going to send you to a rehabilitation center, to rid you of these unsightly habits." I narrow my eyes at Shadis as I wrap my arms around Eren holding him tightly. He's trembling and I feel his tears on my neck, slowly stroke his hair.

"What are you talking about?" the man simply smirks at me. Before I know it Eren's arms are holding me tightly, too tightly and I can't move. 

"I'm so sorry." he whimpers before stabbing a needle into my neck. I fall forward Eren supporting my weight as he slowly lowers me to the floor. I stare at him in utter betrayal as he strokes my cheek apologies spilling from his lips, my whole body is paralyzed I can't move. I know the feeling of this serum, shit glasses used it on me once right after I lost Isabel and Farlan. I'd be perfectly coherent but I wouldn’t be able to move an inch. He's kissing my face and with the last of my power I turned my head away feeling a tear roll down my cheek. I had done this all for him and this is how he repays me, after I gave him everything. His actions stop and I'm sure he realizes the graveness of his actions. I avert my eyes as he buries his face in my hair begging for forgiveness. 

"That’s enough, Mikasa take the boy, he is under your care from here on out." Erwin says and I look up in shock as Mikasa slowly grips Eren by his elbows lifting him away from me.

"Yes sir." her soft voice rings out loudly in the room, I watch as Eren hugs her tightly crying into her shoulder. I was betrayed on the most intimate and personal level by the only person I've ever truly loved. 

"Eren, it's time to go now. Say goodbye to Levi this is the last time you'll be seeing him." She says letting him go as he kneels next to me one last time.

"Just go, I don't want to see you ever again." My heart is aching at my own words, but he never loved me. I gave him myself only to be pushed aside. His sea foam eyes widen as more tears slip past his eye lids.

"Levi p-please you don't understand." He whispers trying his hardest to pull me closer and when his skin touched mine I couldn't help but cringe.

"Leave! don't you get it! I don't want to see you. You betrayed me, after everything I did to protect you, to love you." He shakes his head instantly trying to stop the accusations. 

"I love you!" he cries trying to change my mind.

"Eren, let's go. Armin is waiting at the house for us." I watch as Eren walks away with Mikasa, his eyes never leaving mine. Erwin walks over to me a smug smile on his lips as he picks me up bridal style. I simply close my eyes, wishing that it was over that they would just kill me. After a betrayal like this I don't want to be alive.

"Just kill me Shadis." I say knowing full well that Eren hasn’t completely left the room. I hear his choked gasp before he starts screaming and straining against Mikasa.

"You won't ever be that lucky Mr. Rivaille." With that Erwin decides it's time to take our leave. As soon as we leave the building breaks in full out panic, I can't help but look over Erwin's shoulder at the sources of the screams. He doesn’t turn around once nor does he pay any attention, he just takes me to my "Rehabilitation center" without another word. I close my eyes choosing to fall asleep, god knows I won't get much sleep from here on out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like im on a freaking roll writing this story, ive never written a story this fast in my life. Thank you all for your comments and Kudos i think thats whats got me writing non stop. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Eren  
Mikasa is pulling me away from Levi and I can't help but feel utterly broken, Levi thinks I betrayed him. In a small way I did but they would have killed him had I not been able to give him that shot. I stare at Erwin pick him up a sick gleam in his eyes, I just want to go to him and take him somewhere safe. The image of him turning his face from me a lone tear rolling down his cheek as I tried to tell him I loved him, will forever be burned into my mind. Levi thinks I would betray him after everything we've been through. 

"Just kill me Shadis." I feel myself choking as I start crying about to run back to Levi. Mikasa doesn’t allow it she grips my arms holding me back. I'm kicking and flailing to get away from her and to go back to the arms of my lover.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" I cried wishing that Mikasa would let up and let me go. she didn’t and I felt my heart breaking.

 

"You won't ever be that lucky Mr. Rivaille." Shadis said as Erwin dragged Levi out the door. I sank to my knees feeling like all the air had been drained from my lungs. I'm not sure what happened next everything was a blur but before I knew it I was being tugged over someone's shoulders and being taken far from the screams that were now filling the court room. 

"EREN!" I can hear Mikasa's screams as she tries to get to me only to have her path blocked by two people wearing survey corps uniforms. The person who grabbed me lowers his hood once were far enough away from the court and I instantly recognize him as Reiner a friend of Annie's.

"Reiner?" I asked softly while he kept running as fast as he possibly could.

"Hey Eren, we have a long road ahead of us I would appreciate if you didn’t struggle." I nodded closing my eyes.

"I'm tired of fighting, I'm too drained to put up much or even any bit of a fight." I say softly as we continue until we are leaving the walls all together to a wagon waiting for us on the outskirts of the wall. A bunch of people are already waiting and I just let Reiner set me down in the back of the wagon as we began heading somewhere outside the walls. I no longer cared where they were taking me I just watched the world fly past me. 

"Eren." a cold voice said making me look up to meet Annie's gaze.

"For someone who is being kidnapped you seem to be taking this well." At this point I didn’t care, without Levi nothing matters.

"I don't care anymore. If he hates me nothing matters anymore." I say softly, I know I should be angry, indirectly this is her fault. But I'm too hurt to care, I just want this pain to be over. "Don't worry Eren, once we reach headquarters you'll be safe. We will take care of you and train you to become one of us." She says pushing my bangs away from my face. I just stare without saying a word until she backs off with a sigh.

"You'll have to get used to me soon, I'm going to be your caretaker when we get back. If you don't listen to exactly how things are done I won't be responsible for their punishments towards you." I simply shrug looking away as everyone lowers their hoods. Krista, Ymir, Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, and I freeze as I see Armin lower his hood.

"Armin…." I choke blinking in shock.

"Hi…Eren." he says his signature smile on his lips. He practically beams as Annie places a hand on his head and ruffles his long blonde hair. 

"You did well blondie, if it weren't for you we wouldn’t have gotten Eren out. Although it would have been better had we gotten Levi as well but I can't be too picky I suppose, one victory at a time." Annie says making everyone frown and nod in agreement. 

"What is going on." I ask shaking my head in shock. 

"We are a group calling ourselves The Titans. We infiltrated the wall to bring down that bastard calling himself a king. We want to show humanity us titans are above them." She says her pale blue eyes boring into mine. 

"W-what?" I swallow hard looking at my childhood friend in surprise.

"We are all Titans Eren, variants each with their own special abilities." Annie says making my eyes widen in alarm as I twitched about to jump out of this damned wagon. 

"I wouldn’t do that Eren, we'd hate to do to you what you did to Levi back there." Armin says a small pout on his lips, for the first time in my life I'm scared of Armin. 

"Why me…" Annie rolls her eyes with a sigh. "I didn’t think you were this stupid, because you are like us, obviously." she said as Armin laid against her side, her arm wrapping around him  
"And if I don't want to join your little group?" I growl unconsciously clenching my fists.

"We go back and grab Levi, torture him in front of you, Kill him then Mikasa." I feel my hands tremble her pale blue eyes are shining with honesty. I shrug back farther against the wagon in fear for Levi. Whatever I do from here on out will have repercussions on him. I feel my heart sink, Id have no choice but to join them in order to keep them far from Levi. I sigh to myself, I can only hope I'm enough. I take a deep breath, I'd better get used to the idea of killing really quickly if want to survive with them.

"Annie." she raises a blonde brow and stares at me expectantly almost like Levi does when he's annoyed with me, I feel a pang of sadness in my chest. 

"You said you'd train me? Does that mean when I finish my training I can kill Erwin?" the thought had been on my mind ever since he told me I corrupted Levi. I wanted to end the man who forced me to betray the only person I had ever loved, he told me how he would be the one taking my place in pleasing Levi. He would make Levi give himself up to Erwin and I swear I almost lost it. Unfortunately Mikasa pulled me away at the last second.

"If that’s what you want, I will train you physically while Armin will train you mentally. Ymir and Krista will teach you how to lie through your teeth and still look innocent. Bertolt and Reiner will train you in titan form." I only nodded blinded by my new goal, one that didn’t include hurting titans at least until Levi was free. They would pay dearly for tearing me away from Levi. I took a deep breath my eyes focusing on the blonde in Annie's arms.

"H-How did you get recruited Armin, when?" He sat up his blue eyes brightening before they turned to Annie lovingly.

"Not too long ago actually, back when we joined the 104th Annie saw what an asset I could be and brought me in. Ever since I have been the one organizing our troops and setting up missions for everyone." he says with a gentle smile, one that I remembered from when we were kids but he wasn’t that boy anymore.

"And you two." I say looking at Krista and Ymir who hadn't spoken yet. 

"Since we were kids, Krista and I were part of a different settlement one of titan shifters. But those who believe they are the last of humanity threatened us tried to kill us all. So we snuck into the walls at a young age spying and killing for our village." Ymir says making me hold my breath to calm myself. People I considered my closest friends are murderers, monsters and yet they are just like me. I look up at the night sky trying hard not to shiver at the cool air. Krista hands me a blanket and I give her a small smile thanking her before she curls up next to Ymir once more. 

"How long till we get there?" I say and this time Reiner speaks up.

"Three days, if you need to go to the bathroom or to eat within that time let us know." With that the conversation is over and I'm left sighing annoyed praying that no one hurts Levi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt think of anything for Levi to do at the rehabilitation center so i came up with this i hope you guys like it as always comments are greatly appreciated!

Levi

I've been in here so long the days are blurring together. No one comes to see me except Erwin who brings my food or blind folds me and takes me to training. I dont know how long has passed I feel like I'm dying. I hear a soft knock on my door and instantly I know who it is, the person I hate more than anything in this titan infested world. I look up at Erwin who walks in with two small blue pills in his hands and a glass of water. I take the pills swallowing them then taking the cup of water and drinking it quickly. Erwin grabs my chin opening my mouth to check if I hide the pills under my tongue or something. I rolled my eyes showing him the underside of my tongue making him chuckle delightedly that I was actually listening to orders. He pressed his lips against mine and I stood still not daring to move, if I push him away he'd only want to force himself on me. After a moment he pulled away running one of his large hands through my hair, giving me the urge to shiver. 

His blue eyes were boring into my face but I don't look at him, I hardly ever do. I don't want to acknowledge him because he'd take it the wrong way that bastard. He actually reminds me a lot of Kenny and that has my anger boiling underneath this calm façade, I want them all to pay. Somehow they made Eren betray me forcing me into this small secluded place. I withstand it hoping his punishment is worse than mine. When Erwin finally lets me go, I go back to sit on my bed. 

"Tomorrow you will have training again Levi. We will have dinner in an hour, I'll see you then." Erwin says patting my head and I have the urge to rip his fucking arms off. I take a deep breath watching him walk away, I finally stand up and head over to the bathtub. I let the water run until its scalding before I strip my clothes off and settle inside the marble tub. I can't help but let my thoughts wander to Eren, what he's been doing since I was forced here. I close my eyes as the tears burn behind them, even if he betrayed me I still love him. I want to see him again and tell him that I forgive him just so I can hold him again. I'm so pathetic, what happened to me? 

Humanities strongest is being jerked around by a boy with sea foam eyes. I grabbed a small wash cloth dipping it in the water before I wash myself off. After I'm done I go back out to the main room and look around me, Erwin has only given me the bare essentials. I have a bookshelf filled with books that Erwin changes every other week, a small desk with a notebook and pen, and a bed. It's annoying having to sit in this room without being able to leave. I have yet to see any other parts of this facility, Erwin blind folds me every time I go to training. 

The only time I've ever left this room since being here. I walk over to my desk and sit down taking the pen in hand, I've been so tempted to write about everything that’s happening to me. Maybe that way I won't lose my mind in this shithole, but I don't want Erwin looking at it either. I sigh and decide to pour all my heart into this book, all of my memories maybe that way I can relieve some of the pain I'm feeling. I open the journal to the first page and begin to write as far back as I can remember.   
My name is Levi Rivaille, I was born in wall Sina 26 years ago. I lived with my mother Kutchel and my uncle Kenny. My father was a part of the Military police and died early on before I was even born leaving my mother no other option but to allow Kenny to help us. When I was young I admired Kenny because he watched over my mother and myself. At the early age of 10 he taught me how to pick locks break through shackles as well as various other things that he thought would help me survive in the world. Then at 13 when Kutchel died, Kenny began abusing me. Usually he would only do so when drunk then apologize profusely saying he didn’t mean to hurt me. I allowed it because Kenny had been my hero, plus he was the only one who could take care of me since both my parents were dead. The abuse continued until I turned 15 and he… he raped me… that’s when I knew I had to get out and that Kenny was out of his fucking mind. I planned an entire year and at 16 I left and joined the underground rising pretty quickly up the ranks there. At 21 I met Isabel and Farlan, the closest thing to family I had ever had. I taught them everything I knew in hopes one day that would keep them alive. That same year I met my ongoing nightmare Erwin Smith, the reason Isabel and Farlan had died after we joined the survey corps. After they died I lost my mind, I managed to kill a variant alone without any help, that was the first and last time since Kutchel died that I showed emotions. Then after five years I met him… Bright eyes. He was a trainee of the 104th and I couldn't help but be interested. I watched him a lot before he and I ever met… not that I would ever admit it if asked. I knew I was falling for him and when Erwin entrusted him to me I couldn't be happier. I would get the beautiful boy I always wanted. The only thing that hurt me was I had to beat the boy in order to save his life. I always felt like despite everything Eren and I have ever gone through he still resented me for that. 

"Levi, its dinner time." I quickly shut the journal as Erwin comes inside holding a plate of food for me as well as Earl Grey tea. I wait for him to leave before I actually eat, I don't feel comfortable being near him. once I finish my food I knock on the door knowing Erwin is on the other side of it. He comes in taking my food away planting another kiss on my lips before he's on his way. I go back to my journal opening it back up again to the page I was on. 

Eren and I quickly began to see each other as more than just master and dog. I began to see him with the potential of a lover. I wanted nothing more to wake up to that boy every morning and love him every night. After I lost my memory I kept my distance because he seemed to be hurt by something I did. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me, I saw the pain shining in his eyes. So I kept away for about four months until we left the survey corps behind us. After that despite the fear of knowing the whole military was hunting us down, that was the best week of my life. Eren and I made love for the first time in that cabin. For the first time I felt something real with the person I was making love too. In the midst of it all I asked Eren to marry me… to become Eren Jaeger Rivaille. In my heart I truly wanted him too, I want to marry him. I want that house by the ocean where no one will disturb us. I want to be happy with the only man I had ever loved. Then he betrayed me and I swear I felt every crack in my heart until it shattered before his very eyes. I had told Shadis no matter what he wouldn’t break me and he fucking countered me with the only way to break me…Eren. I broke in front of all those people, I cried for the first fucking time in front of someone other than Eren. I felt used and I wanted nothing more than to die in that very instant. But I would never be that lucky, Shadis told me that himself and he's right. I was taken to this facility, I've been here for a while already. But I need to get out I need to find my way out, maybe if I go back to Eren, maybe he can fix the broken pieces. Even if he doesn’t love me, maybe he will stay with me so I can be happy.

I don't realize I'm crying until a few droplets fall on the journal smudging the writing I had just made. I close the cover once more and look up as someone knocks on the door.

"What do you want Erwin isn't it a little too early for you to be here." I growl standing as the door opens giving way to a short woman with silver hair.

"Hello Lance Corporal Rivaille. I am Rico Brzenska." I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. 

"That’s relevant to me how?" I question in a bored tone, the girl narrows her eyes. 

"I'm here to break you out of here. Unless you want to stay and get raped by Erwin. Then I can leave you and tell Eren to forget about you." I feel the blood drain from my face as I swallow hard before grabbing the journal and nodding.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." She smiles offering me my old survey corps uniform. She turns her back while I quickly change into it. 

"You will be quiet let me handle any talking and you will keep your hood up and head down, you got that?" I had the urge to growl at her, everyone knows I hate taking orders but I don't care right now I just do as I'm told pulling my hood over my head. Rico begins walking out the door and I trail behind her looking around and swallowing hard. This facility is unlike anything I have ever seen before. There is no way in hell I would have made it out of here by myself. Every door has a strange black square on it, I finally realize it’s a key card reader as Rico swipes her badge in it. Erwin really wasn’t planning to let me escape was he, he was hoping I'd just give in to him and wed live here forever… I feel nauseous at the idea. The walls as well as the doors are made of metal, there's no windows to the outside world.

"Rico, I didn’t know you'd be here?" I freeze behind her, that is fucking Erwin's voice. 

"Yes I had to pick this one up, he's on Zackly's special list." Erwin laughs softly and I want to fucking cringe.

"Who is it?" He asks about to lift my hood, I start panicking until Rico catches his arm.

"You know Zackly hates when people know who he is sleeping with, the hood stays on for a reason." She growls making Erwin's hands raise in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'm going to check on Levi, tell Zackly I said to enjoy the brat." I swallow hard as I hear his footsteps retreating away from us.

"Thank you." I whisper making her start walking again. Finally we make it out of the facility and I'm shocked to see it’s a mile or so away from the wall. I have to squint because the sun hurts my eyes, god only knows how long I've been in that place. Rico ushers me into a wagon and I stare as we go in the opposite direction of the wall leaving that miserable facility behind me. I couldn't be fucking happier.

"Hey there short stack." I freeze looking up to see shitty glasses pulling her hood down.

"Hanji?" I blink back the tears as she gives the reins of the horse over to Rico and crawls back into the wagon with me.

"Shitty glasses. h-how?" I stutter and I swear I couldn't be happier to see her, she comes over wrapping her arms around me.

"Awh my baby short stack, you know I wouldn’t leave you with that bastard Erwin. I'm not heartless you know. Mama Hanji is here now, I'm taking you to Eren." I break down hard clutching Hanji's clothes as I cry, my only true friend has always been Hanji. I've always treated her like shit, but she's always been there. She saved me from whatever Erwin planned for me to do. I feel my heart aching as I start to fall asleep in her arms.

"Don't forget to explain everything to him, I don't want him going rouge and killing anyone." I faintly hear Rico growl at Hanji who only waves her away.


	16. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont know what to think of this chapter guys, let me know if you like it or not. :D

Eren  
I had been training with everyone since the day I got to this place, I had to admit it wasn’t so bad. Everyone in the settlement was a titan, though Annie liked to keep an eye on me I was actually allowed to have my own home. I sighed heading out to see Reiner and Bertolt, today was one of my titan training days. For the most part I learned to be in full control while in titan form I had them to thank even if I hate them all. I made it to the training grounds and bit my thumb drawing a bit of blood as the Titan smoke exploded around me giving way to my other form. 

I watched in surprise as Annie stepped up and changed into her titan form for the first time. I froze, I had seen this titan before…she was the one who hurt Levi. I felt my rage boil as I let out a loud wail, that bitch only smiled lifting her hands up in front of her face as she took her normal fighting stance. She's doing this on purpose and I let my rage fuel my actions as I run at her with the full intention of tackling her. She stands perfectly still calm and calculating, then at the last moment just as I'm about to grab her she knocks me flat on my back. I only screamed louder as I forced myself back on to my feet. I swear I can hear her voice mocking in the back of my head screaming 'you can do better than that.' 

The voice is right I know I can, I roll my shoulders back taking a breath calming down. I pull my arm back to punch her making her lift her leg to force mine from under me once more but this time I stop her bringing my knee up to block the movement as I catch her arm. I see her big blue eyes widen as I twist her arm and hook my leg around hers knocking her to the ground as I straddle her. I pin her hands with one of my own and pull my hand back to punch her in the face. My hand connects with the ground breaking and tearing my hand as I scream. My hand is already healing but I don't have a chance to do anything else as Annie hooks her legs around my waist throwing me on my back as she looms over me this time.

Shit! I roll out of the way as she stomps down shaking the earth as she does so. She glares at me raising her hand in front of her encasing it in a strange crystal before she comes at me again. This time I don't try to counter only dodge as she gets closer and closer. I can't help but flinch as she swipes close to my face and in an effort to get away I let my body fall back letting my arms catch me as I do a back flip successfully kicking her in the face before I jump away and get back into my stance once more. She shook her head glaring fiercely this time as she ran forward her leg darting out towards my head. I crossed my arms over my face blocking it as I skidded back a few yards. She tackled me sending us rolling across the training yard. I ended up on top of her acting quickly as I tore her head off showing me her body joined with the various muscles. 

Her pale blue eyes snapped open as she glared at me. Suddenly Bertolt was holding me back as Reiner helped Annie out of her titan body setting her on the floor before he himself shifted back. Before I even knew what was happening Bertolt was tearing me out of the nape of my Titan form. I glared at them as he set me on the ground in front of Annie, she crossed her arms. I stood glaring her down as she smirked finally realizing why I went at her like that. 

"It was me, I was the one who left your precious Levi in such a state that he didn’t even remember you." I growled about to knock that smug smirk off her fucking face when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I froze seeing Annie's eyes widen in shock before she bows. I look behind me and almost choke feeling as if the air was being squeezed out of my fucking lungs. A woman with shoulder length black hair stood before me in a simple white dress, her eyes, those eyes were the same ones I had dreamt about since I was separated from Levi. 

She smiled and it reminded me of him and I fell to my knees as the tears came on their own. "I'll take that as a sign that you knew Rivaille?" she says in a gentle regal voice demanding those around her to obey her authority. When I don't speak she looks to Annie who flinches before opening her mouth.

"He is your sons lover." Her eyes flash as shock rains through her features. Wait…son? Levi never really told me much about his past or even that he had any family left, I mean I had heard that he ran away from home at a young age but never asked him about it.

"Tell me dear, what is your name?" she murmurs placing a hands on my cheeks to wipe my tears away with her thumbs.

"Eren." It spills from my lips as a broken whisper but even then she nods in approval as she lifts me to my feet. 

"I am Kutchel Ackerman, Rivaille's mother. Come have some tea with me so we can be better acquainted." I nod following numbly letting the woman link her arm through mine as she walks me back to our settlement. Even after all these months I'm fairly new here, I don't talk to anyone or really even try. Annie and Reiner bring my food so I usually don't have to go out and find a place to buy it myself. She leads me to a large building in the middle of the settlement and I'm shocked to find that it's as meticulously cleaned as Levis room would be. She sat me down at a small round table with only two chairs, I watch as she gracefully walks around the room setting a small tea kettle on her stove.

"How long have you known my son?" she says not even bothering to look at me as she speaks. 

"I've known him for 4 years." I say softly the weight of how long it's been since I've actually seen him settling in.

"when was the last time…." she looks up at me her gray eyes flickering almost as if she's wondering if she said too much. 

"The last time I saw him was a year and a half ago before I was brought here." I say as I watch her pull out two tea cups, she hums at my answer before placing a tea cup in front of me. I knew the scent, its Earl grey tea. It sends a wave of nostalgia rolling through me as I take a sip, a lone tear rolls down my cheek. When I glance up at Kutchel she's eyeing my hold on the tea cup curiously and I finally notice I'm holding it the same way Levi does. "It seems you’ve picked up a few habits from my little Rivaille." I laugh softly setting the cup down. 

"I don't even know why he holds the cup like this I just know that it makes me feel better being able to remember him." I murmur as I scrub the tears off of my face with my sleeve. Then she laughs and I stare at her in surprise as she covers her mouth as more soft laughs escape her lips her shoulders shaking slightly.

"When Rivaille was younger, he would always watch his father and I using tea cups, he wanted nothing more than to be like us. So on his 5th birthday we bought him a set of tea cups. Rivaille still being a child wasn’t too careful and the handle broke off of the cup sending it crashing to the ground. The poor thing locked himself in his room and cried all night." I felt my expression soften as ran my finger tips over the handle of the cup. 

"why do you call him Rivaille?" she blinks at me confused. 

"His name is Rivaille Ackerman, I was told by Annie after he ran away from home he changed it to Levi Rivaille so he wouldn’t be linked to anyone from his past." her voice is soft as she runs a hand over the small marble table deep in thought. 

"Why did you leave him?" I saw her shoulders slump slightly as she stares at the table not meeting my gaze. 

"I didn’t have a choice, when I found out his father was alive still I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. But I couldn't take Rivaille either, if Kenny would have found out he would have hunted us all down." I stare as her tears pool on the table making small thumping sounds as they hit the table.

"OHHHH TITAN BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear that scream and I know that voice anywhere I jump up running to the door to see Miss Hanji standing there with her hands on her hips.

"MISS HANJI!!" I screamed about to run into her arms when I caught sight of the figure behind her. My eyes locked with liquid mercury drawing me in. I felt like I was in a trans as I stepped forward. Like a moth to a flame he drew me in, I didn’t realize I had moved until my body was colliding with his. 

Our arms wrapped around each other our lips finding one another's in the midst of our tears. I felt Levis hands cup my face as he pulled me closer his mouth molding to mine, tongue running along the seam of my lips as we slipped onto the floor. I parted my lips allowing his velvet tongue to enter my mouth as he re explored the territory he already knew belonged to him. Slowly he pulled away leaning his forehead against mine and for the first time since our time in the cabin I was happy. I kissed his tears away laughing quietly as he turned to kiss my finger tips.

"I love you Eren." He whispered as liquid mercury orbs met sea foam ones, my whole world. My reason for living was right here before me.

"I love you Levi." I cried as he tucked my head under his chin holding my shaking form to him. I felt complete once more, I clung to him like he was a life line, my whole world revolving around those beautiful silver eyes. I felt true happiness in the arms of the man that owned my very soul, the one I was willing to give my everything to in return for his attention. We pulled away slightly at the sound of someone clearing their throat, Levi held me close as he finally looked in front of him, choking the same way I had at the sight of his mother.

"K-Kutchel?" His voice was broke as he said the name. But what I saw in his eyes wasn’t the happiness of seeing a parent, it was dread. 

"I thought you were dead." He says as he schools his features going back to the cold stoic man who had let the survey corps. 

"I had to make Kenny believe that." she said softly and his jaw ticked at the name as he glared her down with icy eyes. 

"Well then I wish you were." he said clutching me closer as the woman's breath hitched. 

"My focus is Eren, you don't matter to me, stay away and we can pretend you're still dead." He hissed as he stood pulling my close to him, my arms instantly went around him protectively gripping his clothing tightly.

"Let's go Levi, you can stay with me." I say as I run a gentle hand down his cheek. His eyes flash for a moment before he gazes up at me, his eyes were full of emotion which was rare for him. I placed a gentle kiss to his lips before looking up at Hanji who said shed catch up. When we reached the house I sat Levi on my couch running in my room to get him some clothes to let him shower. I was sure that he would be happier if he got a bath or a shower.


	17. Chapter 17

Levi  
"Join me." I whisper the words quietly as his sea foam eyes scan mine. He doesn’t speak he simply sheds his clothes and enters the shower with me. I bury my face in the warm, tan expanse of his chest, his arms automatically wrap around me. He lays his cheek on the crown of my head as we stand there, the warm water cascading over us like a waterfall. 

"it's okay. let it out Levi, I'm here." I swear those words break the damn of emotions within my chest and I start to cry, crying for what I used to be. Crying for all the pain that I went through with Kenny, crying because Kutchel could have saved me. I felt my world slipping past my fingers, the only real thing in my life was the boy who was holding me so tightly, almost as if he was trying to hold my broken pieces and mend them together. He doesn’t speak and he knows he doesn’t have to, he lets me empty the emotions I've kept locked away for so long. 

I feel so vulnerable, my emotions raw but I know the boy before me wont ridicule me, all he wants is to keep me together. I keep crying even when Eren pulls me out of the shower drying me off and helps me slip into some clothing. I manage to stop crying when I feel the pounding in my head from crying too much, my throat is sore and I feel sick. Eren goes to the kitchen and I look at the notebook staring at it. On the way here I wrote about all the days I spent in that fucking place. My eyes flicker to Eren who is holding a cup of tea for me, the scent of Earl grey filling the room. I smile as the scent calms me down, I take the cup from him taking a sip.

I feel the warmth drift through my veins at the familiar taste, I look back at the notebook knowing Eren's eyes are now trailing to the worn journal as well. I look at him setting the cup down before picking the journal up and holding it out to him. I swallow hard, my mouth is dry and I really don't know if I want Eren to read it, but I don't back out. He steps closer taking the journal as he sits next to me on the couch, I clear my throat making him glance up at me. 

"It's everything that happened to me in that supposed rehabilitation center." I say noticing the way he cringes at the word rehabilitation.

"Do you hate me?" he whispers as he reaches out to push my hair from my face, unfortunately its gotten longer and I have to admit I'm disgusted by it.

"No, I was angry at first. But I love you Eren, I realized no matter what you do to me I will always love you." I'm cut off my a soft pair of lips meeting my own as Eren grips the back of my head holding me there. I smile into the kiss nipping at his lips to make him back up with raised hands and wide green eyes. He looks at the journal one last time before setting it down, his sea foam green eyes bore into mine, so many words are exchanged through that one glance. I feel myself closing my eyes as Eren's body covers mine as he lays me back on the couch.

I stare at him through half lidded eyes expecting him to kiss me again but he doesn’t, he simply wraps his arms around me burying his face in my neck. I hold him tightly staring at the ceiling as listens to my heart beat through my borrowed shirt. There's a knock and Eren is frowning as he gets off of me, I'm tempted to stop him and hold him in place so he doesn’t leave. it feels childish but I can't shake the fear that were gonna be separated again. I sit up feeling like I'm drowning in Eren's freaking titan sized shirt. I can't help but laugh at that, he's so much taller than me but he bows down to my feet.

"Look can we do this later, Levi and I aren't in the mood to deal with this shit right now." I sit up, I'm not laughing anymore as Rico comes back with Hanji and my mother as well. I sigh looking up at Eren who is not even hiding the fact that he's glaring at them. He comes to stand behind the couch his hands planting themselves on my shoulders as he watches the others sit. 

"What is this? cant it wait until after Eren and I have gotten settled in?" I say narrowing my eyes at the women, Hanji just shakes her head rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly while Rico glares and Kutchel just averts her eyes. I scoff, like that’s going to change the fact that I'm sitting right in front of you mother, the boy you abandoned! 

"You will hurry up and tell him everything, if you make him uncomfortable I will throw your asses out and devour you for my next fucking meal when I shift." Everyone is staring at Eren in a stunned silence their mouths hanging open.

"Downnnnn boy." Hanji drawls grinning at the green eyed titan who only crosses his arms huffing angry. 

"We need to tell you why you are here now shorty, we are about to be in the middle of a fucking war and you and Eren are our only hope of winning it. " Hanji says as she rests her elbows on her knees fingers lacing together in front of her face. 

"a war?" I question my eyes turning to my titan puppy only to have him nod in confirmation. 

"You see, what I failed to mention is this settlement is a bit exclusive. You are the only human here." I blink staring at her like she's an idiot. She raises her hands to halt my cruel words that she's already expecting, I smirk as she grins like an idiot.

"We are all titan shifters here, that’s why we brought Eren here. As for why we brought you here, no matter what way its looked at you are an asset. For the simple fact that you are willing to do anything to protect Eren while he is the same when it comes to you. We need humanities strongest soldier on our side." Hanji says her russet eyes meeting mine from behind her shitty glasses. I look up at Eren who is trying to gauge my expression while I attempt to do the same. He walks around the couch plopping down at my side his arms wrapping around me like a love sick puppy. 

I can feel Kutchel eyes on us probably trying to analyze the boy in front of her and my reactions with him. I'm not sure how I end up on Eren's lap, or when I moved at all for that matter but I have to admit like this I feel more comfortable. He has my legs over his as he leans me back against his chest as his warm arms rest on my abdomen.

"I don't think I want to be humanities strongest, I am going to be betraying humanity after all." Hanji jumps up screaming making both Rico and my mother jump obviously not knowing how eccentric Hanji is.

"You can be Humanities End." She says wagging her eyebrows at me, I turn to Eren who skims his nose along my jaw. 

"I think it makes you sound like a badass." He breaths and I feel his scent hit me full force, a musky scent mixed with raspberries after rain. I'm surprised the scent has changed after so long. I pinch his cheek pursing my lips as he starts sputtering complaints.

"If I'm humanities End what are you?" I ask and I feel like Eren and I are in a world of our own. 

"I can be The puppy of Humanities End?" I laugh and its echoed by Hanji, but Eren's eyes sparkle in amusement. Because that is still a secret between us, He is my puppy, just as he protects me I will protect and watch over him.

"I like it." I announce making Rico scoff, I shoot a glare her way only to make her stiffen in her seat, her body going completely ridged as she held her breath. I smirked at the reaction, I commanded enough fear that even someone like her wouldn’t want to take me on. 

"Levi that’s not very nice." Eren scolded making me turn to him with wide innocent eyes. "I have no idea what you mean." I blinked batting my eyelashes adding effect, Eren laughed his teeth digging into his lower lip as he tried to stop the giggles from escaping his lips.

"So does this mean you'll help us?" Hanji said as she looked between us. 

"Yes shit glasses I suppose ill humor you in this war." she grinned leaning forward to ruffle my hair before I smack her hand away.

"That’s all we had to discuss, we will leave you and Eren to yourselves." The three stood walking to the door, Kutchel wavered staying in the door way making me narrow my eyes at her.

"I think you two should talk." Eren whispers in my ear making me turn to him with a glare that in nothing short of murderous.

"You don't know what you're asking!" I hissed out making his large puppy eyes widen as he looks down at the floor. Shit he looks like he's about to cry, his lower lip is quivering ever so slightly and I sigh. I slowly run a hand through his hair making his eyes shoot up to my face. 

"i'll do it." He gives me a ridiculously innocent smile as he grabs my journal and bounds off towards his bedroom.

"Kutchel, you can sit back down." I say softly mentally preparing myself for any pain that I'm sure I'm going to be spiraling into soon. She held her breath walking back towards me and sitting on the couch as we stared each other down.

"I'm sorry." I stared at her dumbfounded. 

"Sorry doesn’t change what you did, mother~." I spat knowing trying to hold back while also realizing that I won't be able to hold myself from saying the words soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i got alot of comments about Levis relationship with his mom and why hes so mean. He hates her because she left him with Kenny and he went through so much abuse and trauma to find out that she was still alive and could have come back for him at any time but didnt. But i fixed their relationship a bit so i hope you guys like it as always comments are loved!

Levi  
I swallowed hard staring at my mother, it hurt seeing her after so many years. "Rivaille I.." I held up my hand as I calmed myself.

"First off my name is Levi. Second, I want to know what was more important than your own son? Why did you leave me there with that fucking animal?!" I spat making her fidget slightly as she looks up at me with cold unwavering eyes that match my own. 

"You're father was still alive, Kenny tried to kill him so we faked our deaths to stop him. We didn’t think he'd take such an interest in keeping you." I was shaking as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Is… is father here too?" I say looking up at her as she gives me a curt nod. 

"We tried to get you, Kenny killed every single person we sent. It’s a miracle that you got out alive." I nodded my head because she was right. I felt all the hatred that I had felt knowing she was alive slip from me leaving me feeling strangely content.

"I killed him mother, when I was 16. I joined the underground soon after and built a life for myself." She stands walking over to me to kneel in front of me.

"I don't blame you, he was a monster and I truly hope you let him suffer." She whispers as she takes her my hands in hers, I can't help but chuckle. 

"He had a death fitting for what he's done." I murmur place a hand on her head running my fingers through soft obsidian locks. 

"I actually have news for you Levi. You have a little sister." I look at her in shock, I have a family, I'm not alone. 

"A sister?" I say swallowing the knot in my throat.

"Yes, we heard from your commander that you had been really close to two people in your squad. Isabel and Farlan, We named our daughter Isabel. We hoped it would make you happy." I froze, Erwin knew that they were alive since they had died.

"It’s a beautiful gesture, thank you mother." she smiles at that before standing.

"Is it alright if I.. if I hug you?" I blink at her a few times before forcing myself out of my seat and opening my arms to her. She hesitates for only a moment before hugging me tightly sobbing into my chest. 

"Thank you." she shakily whispers as I run my fingers through her long black hair.

"It's okay mother, if it's alright with you. I want to see father and meet Isabel. I want them to meet Eren." I say making her laugh as she wipes away her tears.

"Of course, he's a really sweet boy, so strong and defiant. He cares about you a lot, the look in his eyes when he ran to you earlier. He was staring at you like nothing else in the world mattered except getting to you." I look back towards Eren's bedroom door and smile softly.

"Yeah, he's something else entirely." I feel her warm hand cup my cheek making me stare at her. 

"I also see the way you look at him, like he's the reason you breath." I laugh at it and feel a smile sprout on my lips.

"He is, I love him so much it hurts." she pinches my cheek making me whine and pout at her. 

"You guys are so cute!" Eren coos making me turn to look at him walking from his bedroom wiping the underside of his eyes.

"hey brat, didn’t anyone ever tell you not to eavesdrop?" I growled the word with no malice in them making Eren roll his eyes at me.

"Eren." I say seriously this time making him stare at me with his large curious green eyes.

"I want you to come with me to meet my family." He blinks and smiles wrapping me in his arms holding me tightly.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to!" I look at mother who is covering her mouth, shoulders shaking.

"calm down brat!" he instantly lets me go to salute me making me sigh softly. 

"Mother will you take us to them?" She nods happily leading us out the door through the town to the house where Eren and I had first seen each other.

"Alexandre! Isabel! Get down here!" Mother growled in a commanding tone that rivaled my own. I snickered as Eren went ridged my mother's voice obviously reminding him of me. 

"What is it Kutchel… you could have just come upstairs to get us rather than….." Father stopped talking as he stared at me his mouth wide. 

"You know Alexandre its best to close your mouth lest flies nest." My father blinked a few times before running over to me his arms wrapping around me tightly. 

"I can't believe Kutchel actually found you. I've missed you so much Rivaille." I pat his back as mother smiles sweetly.

"Levi is his name now." She says pulling the sentimental man away from me.

"He really doesn’t look anything like you." Eren whispered making me stare at my father's features for a second longer. He had tan skin with shaggy blonde hair and vibrant green eyes contrasting mothers greatly.

"Father, this is Eren Jaeger, my lover and my future husband." I say pulling the scared brunette from behind me for him to meet my father.

"Uh…Hi." He says giving an awkward little wave as he rubs the back of his neck. 

"Eren? You mean you are Grisha Jaegers son?" Father says not even minding the lovers and husband comment. I felt Eren stiffen next to me as he stares at the ground.

"Yeah.. I'm Grisha's son." he mumbles, I slip my hand in his interlocking our fingers making his eyes dart up to mine a small smile on his lips. I look down as a small hand tugs on mine and Eren's shirts, I see a little girl with long blonde hair and green eyes staring at me curiously. Her long blonde hair is braided falling down her tiny shoulder, she's wearing a cute forest green dress with a large bow around where her waist would be. 

"I'm Isabel Ackerman, who are you guys?" Eren and I both crouch to her height and smile at her. 

"I am Levi, your older brother." I say patting her hair as she grins. 

"This is Eren, he's also going to be your brother… would you like that Isabel?" She nods her head vigorously. Making Eren coo as he reaches to lift her up holding her against his hip.

"Would you like to dance with me Isabel?" Eren asks the little girl who squeals yes loudly making us all laugh. I watch as Eren takes the little girl swaying her around the room as she squeals and laughs. I feel a small pang in my chest, Eren and I won't ever be able to have a child. We will never be able to be parents and that makes my heart ache as I stare at the two. Eren seems so happy, I want to preserve that look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Mother whispers placing a soft concerned hand on my shoulder pulling me from my thoughts. 

"Eren and I won't ever have that." I say as she follows my eyes to the two and she finally understands.

"There's plenty of things you can do. You could adopt, find a surrogate mother even." She says as father places a hand on my shoulder. 

"Yes but the child won't be from both Eren and myself." I mumble as the longing sets in and I can't keep from closing my eyes. I'm 26 I want a family, I want it to be with Eren. I sigh softly not even noticing that father had left until a small teacup is offered to me. 

"Thank you father." I say taking a sip of the tea. I can't help but feel an emptiness settle into my heart, I've never wanted anything that I couldn't have but right now… Seeing Eren with Isabel I feel the need to give him everything he deserves. 

"Ahhhh she's so cute! Can we babysit her sometimes please!" Eren cries happily as he stares between my mother and I.

"Of course darling if it doesn’t impose on either of you." Eren's eyes slide to me asking for permission. I roll my eyes crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tch, do you really need to ask for permission, it's your house." Eren grins in victory before coming over to place a kiss on my lips. 

"It's our home Levi." I shake my head making him frown before he takes a step back.

"No Eren its not, I promised you our house would be by the ocean didn’t I, bright eyes?" I say making Eren's sea foam eyes light up as he pulls me for another kiss.

"Ewwww" Isabel whines as her little hands try to push me away.

"Bad big brother, Eren is mineee." I laugh softly looking up at Eren who is grinning at the small blonde.

"Eren was mine first sorry dear." I say ruffling her hair making her giggle.

"First day meeting you and already I'm in a competition with my own family for you Eren." I say raising an eyebrow playfully as Eren turns pink and looks away.

"There won't ever be a competition, I'm yours Levi. Only yours." He says setting the small blonde on her feet. I feel my heart race in my chest as I wrap my arms around him tightly not giving a damn who is watching.


	19. Chapter 19

Eren  
Levi and I have been living together for a while here and it was about 2 weeks after that that he started acting strangely. He's been leaving a lot more often to spend days at his family's house. I mean im happy that he's getting along with them again but its like im being pushed aside. Right now im watching him pack yet another bag to go spend the night away from what I thought was our home. I sit on our bed watching him pack clothes for about a week, I want to ask him to stay, beg him not to leave. But I feel like im being selfish, he finally has his family and I cant get in the way of that. 

"Alright, im headed out Eren, take care." He says about to press a kiss to my lips, I turn my head slightly so it landed on my cheek. He didn’t even say he loved me. He pulls back staring at me curiously and I only give him a smile.

"Eren, what's wrong?" You never being here perhaps, I think as I hold back a sigh.

"Nothing Levi." he narrows his gunmetal eyes at me before sitting down next to me on the bed. 

"I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong with you Eren." He says calmly and it makes me feel worse. 

"I'm just a bit tired, don't worry about it, you should head out. You don't want to worry Kutchel." He cups my cheek forcing me to place my lips against his. I don't fight him as he lays me back against the bed his body hovering over mine. I blink in surprise before pushing him off of me and glaring at him.

"What the hell Levi?" I hissed wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, his eyes are dark and emotionless as he stares at me.

"I didn’t know you hated kissing me that much." he whispers scooting off the bed making me wince. 

"Maybe I wouldn’t hate it, if you did it more often!" I retorted crossing my arms and looking out our bedroom window. 

"What…?" He's frozen in front of me his mouth agape. I like my lips sucking in a breath to stop from talking myself out of this.

"Is there someone else?" I say sliding off of the bed fighting the tears and ache in my chest. I'm not sure, I want to know the answer but I don't want to be in the way if there is someone else. 

"What the fuck Eren?" He's shaking his head in disbelief and I want to hit him.

"Answer the fucking question!" He glares at me shaking his head one last time before grabbing his bag and heading into the living room.

"I'm not doing this Eren." He called back as he headed for the door. 

"Levi." the voice was breathless and sounded a lot like Kutchel. I peaked outside the bedroom door to see Levis mother holding Isabel, I walked out staring at them confused while Levi looked mortified.

"H-hello Kutchel, Levi was just about to head over." I say taking Isabel in my arms as she wraps her tiny arms around my neck.

"You were? I was going to ask you two to babysit since Alexandre and I were heading out." I felt my heart shatter right then and there, I swallowed hard before forcing a smile on my face. 

"Of course, you guys have a great time ill take care of this adorable little girl." I say nuzzling the small blonds hair only to have her squealing in happiness.

"Thank you so much Eren." Kutchel grins before shes out the door again. Levi just stands there before slowly turning to look at me.

"Eren its not what you think." He murmurs in a low voice.

"Levi, I don't even care. Just go." He looks at me with pain filled eyes, but I look away from him as I walk Isabel into the kitchen.

"You want hot chocolate darling?" she stares at me hesitantly before looking behind me at what im sure is Levi.

"Y-yes big brother." she mumbles as I set her down on one of the chairs by the table. I begin making it feeling Levis eyes boring into the back of my head, then after a moment they are gone. Once im finished with the chocolate I put a marshmallow inside it and place it in front of Isabel who gives me an adorable smile in response. 

"ill be right back dear." she gave me a small nod to occupied with her chocolate. I walked out to see Levi sitting by the window in the living room.

"You could have just told me that you didn’t want me anymore." I whispered walking up behind him. 

"if that’s what you believe then you are a fool." he says closing his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What would you have me believe?" I whisper as I move his hands from his face to his sides.

"That I love you enough to never do such a thing." I bite my lip as he pulls me close and I rest my head on his shoulder as he threads his fingers through my hair. 

"how do you explain this then?" I murmer feeling the familiar sting of tears in my eyes.

"Eren, I cant tell you yet, but when I do I promise you we will be nothing but happy afterwards." I look up at him staring deep into those stormy eyes and despite how lonely ive been I trust him wholeheartedly.

"I trust you Levi." I whispered as he grasped my chin pulling me closer forcing my lips against his. 

"Je t'aime Eren." I open my eyes to stare at him as he kisses me. I feel my face flush as he cradles my head in his gentle hands as his soft lips press against mine hard. He slowly parted my lips with tongue slowly grazing my tongue with his own.

"Big brother!" I hear isabel calling from the kitchen and quietly curse forgetting she was there. Levi pulls away smiling and nodding that I should go handle that, I shake my head with a smile before heading back into the kitchen to where Isabel had made a mess of the chocolate. I covered my mouth in shock letting a strangled gasp escape my lips.

"Eren, are you alright?" Levi calls out concerned as he comes into the kitchen his eyes landing on a certain blond haired little trouble maker who had spilled her hot chocolate all over the place. 

"Isabel, I expect you to clean this. Then you will take a shower and go to bed." She pouts but nods anyways as she starts cleaning. 

Levi  
Later that night Eren and Isabel are on the couch curled up together with a book fast asleep. I shake my head pulling the book from Erens grasp and setting it down as I place a blanket over him and Isabel. He shifts slightly holding the little girl a little tighter, with one last kiss on both of their forheads I grab my bag and head out to meet with Hanji whose already waiting for me at the edge of the city.

"What took you so long shorty!" She groaned sitting up a bit straighter on the wagon we were taking. 

"Eren thought I was cheating on him." I say as I throw my bag into the wagon and crawl up next to Hanji. 

"Oh my poor titan baby, but when he sees this place im sure he will forgive you." Hanji grins and I roll my eyes but I cant help the smile that sprouts on my lips as Hanji and I head out.

"Youll bring him to me tomorrow, wont you Hanji?" I look up at her with curious eyes. She nods happily as we head out on our way. I just smile to myself as I look up at the moon. Hanji and I have been preparing for this for about two weeks and finally its time, I really really hope this makes him happy. Id do anything to see a smile on his face and I know lately he hasn’t smiled but that wont matter after tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments both are greatly appreciated. Can anyone guess what Levi is planning for Eren?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally learns whats up with Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy and as always comments are greatly appreciated.

Eren  
I woke up to a loud banging on the door, I groaned disentangling myself from Isabel. I stretched as I sat up and walked to the door. I opened the door to see an overly excited Hanji standing there with the biggest grin on her face. 

"Miss Hanji? Did you need something? Levi isn't here." I murmur rubbing my eyes.

"Eren you and I need to go on a little field trip today." I stare at her confused as she barges into the house.

"Miss Hanji, I don't understand?" I groan as she starts digging through a large duffle bag she brought with her. I watch her extend her hand with a teal blindfold, I look up at her trying to understand what she's trying to do.

"Put it on and hurry we don't want to keep anyone waiting." I sighed knowing full well Miss Hanji would never hurt me. I took the blindfold tying it securely around my eyes until all I could see was black. I didn’t even flinch as she began to undress me and redress me. I only moved when she asked me to. From what I was hearing she was getting Isabel dressed to and I could only sit there and wonder what the hell was going on. After a moment she wrapped her arm around me helping me walk outside until I was situated into a wagon.

"Can I take this thing off yet Miss Hanji?" I question as I sit up a bit straighter feeling Isabel crawl up on my lap and curl herself into my arms. I hugged her tight as Hanji patted my head. "Sorry but not yet were almost there. Just bare with it, till be worth it." I huffed a bit annoyed before beginning to listen to the sounds around me and its strange I can't really hear anything aside from the wind that’s blowing through my hair. 

Something in the air had changed as well, it felt really hot. Not a normal kind of hot like a sticky kind of heat, I got the sudden taste of salt on my tongue. Isabel and I lurched a little bit when the wagon came to a halt and I just handed the little blond to Hanji as another hand helped me out of the wagon. I gripped the arm tightly as I jumped out of the wagon, I felt myself sink instantly as soon as my feet hit the uneven ground. Where the hell am I? 

"Come this way Eren." A voice orders and I'm assuming its Annie as she leads me around until another hand is placed on my shoulders forcing me to stay still. 

"Congratulations Eren." Annie laughed as the blind fold was untied and as it loosened I swallowed hard. I squeezed my eyes shut and as soon as I feel it slip off.

"Eren open your eyes." Hanji whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes staring in shock, I was on a beach like the ones in Armin's books. The sun was high over head making the white sand glitter around us. I stood there looking around at the beautiful sight before me, the scent of salt was thick in the air as the waves crashed on the glittering sand. Above me I could hear the calls of birds I didn’t even have a name for. The cool breeze was gently brushing my hair away from my face as it caressed my skin in a gentle kiss. This is unlike anything I could have imagined, the only thing that was missing…Levi. 

"Eren, turn around for me darling." Miss Hanji asks once more turning me to face the ocean itself, I watched her as she walked away. There was a small red carpet leading to an arch with beautiful white and pink flowers twisted around it, chairs were lined in rows in front of it already filled with our friends that we had made here. Then my eyes met with liquid mercury, Levi stood there at the foot of the alter dressed in a tuxedo with a silver vest and tie. He had the most beautiful smile on his face as he stared at me. Beside him stood Hanji, Rico, and Kutchel, while on the opposite side Armin, Ymir and Christa bright smiles on their faces. 

I knew I was crying as I slowly made my way down the aisle, when I got there I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He chuckled as his arms wound around me, holding me as tightly as he could to himself.

"Its time to start, Eren." Levi whispers pulling me up the small steps to where his father was waiting for us. Levi held my trembling hands as we looked into each other's eyes, I felt my heart racing in my chest. 

" Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Levi and Eren. These two boys have struggled for a long time and both have endured many hardships. Today is the day where they will become one with their struggles, using each other's strengths to overcome any obstacle. They will learn each other's weaknesses and strive for a better life for each other. Do you Levi take Eren to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health until death do you part?" 

He asks and Levi takes my hand bringing it to his lips to place a small kiss there.

"I do." I grin at him squeezing his hands tighter in mine.

"Do you Eren take Levi to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death do you part?" I took a deep breath as the tears slowly slid down my cheeks.

"I do." Alexander called to Isabel who walked up the aisle with a small pillow in her hands. 

"If anyone has a reason on why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." His father says and we both look around and wait for a moment.

"You may say your vows, Levi first then Eren since he's a bit un prepared for this." Alexandre jokes with a smile as Levi gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were different. You challenged me, teased me and ultimately smiled every time you were around me. While others feared me you wanted nothing but to get close to me, to care for me. When I was hurt as well as when I lost my memory, you were there Eren taking care of me with your life. That’s why I vow to you, to love you eternally. To always put your needs and well being above that of my own. To use all my power as humanities strongest, and Humanities end to protect you with my life. If you become uncontrollable beast, I will be there by your side until you remember who I am. My life was yours the moment I laid eyes on you, I hope you'll take this ring as a reminder of everything I'm willing to do for you." Levi admits, his voice dropping to a gentle whisper as he takes a small silver band from the pillow Isabel is holding and slides it on my ring finger. 

"Levi, after we met in that court room you saved my life. You defended me, protected me, guided me to become who I am today. You trained me as my superior and you held me when I cried as your lover. No matter what happens to us from here on out, the only certainty I have is that I want to spend it with you. I want to forever be by your side, I want to be the only one that loves you and has your love. I want to protect you and shield you from this world we live in. I want you Levi now and forever. With this ring, I hope you'll allow me to be selfish and keep those promises." Levi smiles nodding as I take the teal band that’s left and slide it on his ring finger. 

"You may now kiss your husband." Levi pulled me close wrapping his arms around my neck. I pressed my lips against his as cheers erupted from everyone. I kissed Levi softly as his lavender scent took over my senses leaving me to surrender myself to him. When we pulled away we were both panting as our eyes met, his eyes darkened with so many emotions. 

"Now you two should get home and enjoy your honeymoon." Hanji winks as she pats us both on the back, making my grip on Levi loosen only slightly.

"She's right, I have one more surprise Eren. Will you come with me?" Levi questions as he offers me his hand, I take it as he walks me around the beach behind some rocks until I see a two story house built into the side of the rocks. He drags me until we are at the door, he unlocks it stepping inside.

"I'm home." I muse looking at Levi who smiles his features softening until he looks close to my age. 

"Welcome home, brat." I swallow hard feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks once more, this time though Levi is crying to as we wrap our arms around each other. I let him pull me to the couch sitting me down as he gets on my lap holding me tightly. We both listen to the patter of rain as it begins to fall hitting the windows and the water right outside the house. We sit there for a few moments the sound itself making me shiver.

I pull Levi as close as I can then I lay my head on his chest, letting all the emotions I'm feeling out. Its surreal, I'm married to Levi, we have our own home where we can live as a family.

"I'm sorry I made you believe there was somebody else, but in truth there's no body but you Eren. I've been planning this with Hanji since the day that I got here. I realized that I wouldn’t ever want anybody else. I only want you." Levi insists and I know that he's right, he's never given me reason to think otherwise. 

"I was scared, you were leaving a lot, I thought I did something to run you off. I just didn’t want you to hate me." He laughs as both of his cool hands find my cheeks making me look into his eyes.

"Eren, I won't ever hate you. I love you too much to let you go." He murmurs as his eye lids flutter closed and his mouth presses softly against mine. On instinct alone my arms tighten around Levis suit pulling him closer as his tongue delves into my mouth allowing me to taste his strawberry flavored tongue. He tastes so sweet his tongue mingling with mine as he tries to get a better taste of me. Our tongues slowly danced together, neither of us bothering to fight for dominance, our only goal being to enjoy the feeling of the other. I placed my hands on his hips as he tangled his slender fingers in my hair tugging on it to pull pleasure filled gasps from my lips. 

"Levi." I rasped wrapping his legs around and picking him up.

"Where is the bedroom?" he pants softly in my ear making my pants go uncomfortably tight at the sound. 

"Upstairs." He utters as he begins assaulting my neck with bites and kisses. I carry him up the stairs to our bedroom only to stand in awe as I look around. The lights are off but candles are lit around the room surrounding the bed. Right above our heads instead of having a normal ceiling its made of glass so we can look up at the sky. I could see the rain splashing on it and building into small puddles at the top of the house as the thunder and lightning began. I walked Levi over to a large king-sized bed with rose petals scattered along it.


	21. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly the end guys you can skip past the smut there should be a line showing you where it ends. I hope you all enjoyed and i will be making a sequel to this. i know it ended kind of abruptly but i promise the next story will be better thank you all for reading comments are greatly appreciated.

Levi   
I hold my breath as Eren walks me to our new bed, he lays my down looking at me with a strange gleam in his eyes. I can't look into those large green sea foam eyes, I'm scared that look will make me lose my nerve.

"Eren." My voice sounds rough to my own ears as slide my hand up to cup his cheek, those eyes are trained on mine and I feel my nerves going haywire.

"I want you to take me this time…" I murmur looking away, I know my cheeks are pink.

"Levi, I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If that means letting you top me that’s fine. Not that I mind that… heh." I chuckle as he gives me the cutest grin. 

"I trust you, you know what happened to me all those years ago." I curse myself for how weak I sound, Eren tightens his grip on me placing gentle kisses on my face silently coaxing me into continuing.

"I want you to wash that memory away, I want you to replace it with one of you." I beg finally looking into those beautiful sea foam eyes. 

"D-do you really want this Levi?" I nod my hands going to grip his shoulders.

"Your wish is my command master~" He whispers as he slowly unbuttons my shirt while keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Mmmph" I moan into Eren's mouth as his hand leaves a hot trail down my chest until he reaches the waistband of my pants. I feel him pop the button of my slacks open before crawling off of me to tug them off. I sit up propped up on my elbows watching as he unbuttons his green vest and white button up shrugging them off with his jacket. I unconsciously lick my lips as he un buttons his pants sliding them down with his boxers leaving himself completely bare under my cold gaze. 

"Get the hell in this bed brat!" I growl making Eren's body move on instinct until he's hovering over my his thighs trapping mine, wrists pinned above my head as his beautiful chestnut hair tickles my face. 

"I love you." He whispers placing gentle butterfly kisses from neck down my body avoiding my aching length as he props my hips up to run his tongue slightly over a sensitive ring of muscles at my entrance that had me mewling into a pillow at the feeling.

"Don't hold back master, if you do ill have to force those sounds from your lips." I smirk as him as he raises a chestnut eyebrow challenging me. 

"Don't think I can Levi? I'll make you fucking scream my name as I fuck you raw into the mattress until morning." I feel my arousal twitch at such filthy words spilling from my sweet little Eren's lips.

"Fuck." I groan as Eren pulls away.

"Get on your hands and knees." I don't hesitate to turn over and get on my hands and knees as I feel Eren's tongue on my entrance again this time sliding it inside slicking it for himself. I could feel my thighs and arms trembling at the pleasure coursing through me until I fell forward on to my elbows face down ass up." I felt Eren moan against me as he kept lapping at my entrance like it was his last fucking meal. 

"Hurry up brat, I'm getting impatient." I hiss making Eren laugh as he slides a finger inside making me groan at the burning feeling inside me. 

"Fuck Levi, you're so tight, you feel so good." He moans as he curls his finger as if he's searching for something, I feel my world go black and I realize how thankful I am that my arms couldn't hold me up earlier because I would be falling hard at the sensation. It was like a small spark ignited in my veins coursing through until all I could see was black making me lose my mind at the amazing feeling. 

"There! Fucki…uh fucking right…Ah…There… Again! EREN!" I hear those words being begged shamelessly to the brunet behind me who continues prepping me. I blink a few times realizing that I'm the one begging like that, I feel a fierce blush rush to my cheeks.

"I know master, I'll take care of you." I feel his hand slide from my hips to my aching length as he starts pumping it as he starts to scissor his fingers apart making me wince and pant like a fucking dog.

"Fuck Eren just put it in I can't wait anymore." Eren rolls me onto my back hovering over me once more as he spreads my legs his body settling between them. I wrap my arms around his neck and hook my legs around his waist feeling my heels as they dig into his lower back. He slowly gently pushes inside and I panic feeling the familiar burn, the feeling of being torn apart. I start to whimper clawing at the body above me trying to get it away.

"Stop! Stop! Get out of me! It hurts! Please it hurts!" I cry just like I did the night Kenny took advantage of me, I felt like I was suffocating my breaths coming out to quickly for me to get any actual air as I sobbed begging for it to be over. I flinched as I felt a pair of lips at my ear, I was shaking my nails digging into the flesh of the person above me. I expected the same words Kenny said that night. 'you're worthless, good for nothing more than whoring your body out like this to men and women like me, Levi. That’s the only reason anyone would ever want someone as broken as you. You're a good fuck nothing more.' I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I squeeze my eyes shut. 

"Master, Be strong, I'm right here with you. Fight away those demons and come back to me." Eren's voice cuts through the memory like a knife and when I blink opening my blurry eyes. I see Eren's big green puppy eyes wide with worry as he slowly cups my cheek placing gentle kisses on my forehead between my sweat matted hair.

"Eren, it's you… fuck." I cry clinging to him as he sits up holding me on his lap his hand supporting me so I don't sink down anymore on his length. I swat his hand away making his hand instantly clamp down on my hips as I sink down on him moaning as I do.

"Fuck." Eren moans as he bows his head his sweat matted bangs covering those beautiful eyes, I feel him shaking as he fights his urges to just pound into me and I'm grateful but that isn't what I want. He's my husband I don't ever want him to hold back.

"Eren Jaeger Rivaille, move now or I will do it for you!" I command as the boy beneath me looks up at me with those glittering emeralds as he lifts me off of his length by my hips before forcing me down at the same time as he bucks his hips. 

"AH!" the scream leaves both of our lips mixing together as he continues until I'm bouncing enthusiastically on his arousal. I wrap my arms around his neck watching the wonderful expression on his face. His teeth are digging into an already abused plump pink lower lip, his cheeks are a dark pink while his eyes look like their fucking glowing in the moonlight. The strong pattering of the rain soothes me further as Eren lays me back slowly thrusting inside me.

"I love you! I love you...Eren!" I scream the words as he hits the same spot inside me earlier that had my world fading into black. I blinked a few times feeling something warm splatter on my chest. With a small groan from Eren I feel him fill me as he leans his forehead against mine. His breath is ghosting over my lips as he fights to regain his composure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eren  
It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I feel my heart breaking as I stare at Levi's broken body on the battle field. We had fucking won, you can't die! I run to him slowly pulling him to my chest as his eyes crack open weakly.

"Hey....brat... I'm glad you made it alive..." He whispers and I feel my heart break as I sob burying my face into his chest.

"Don't leave me Levi, I love you, I need you!" I cry feeling my hands shake as I hold his slowly dying body in my arms. 

"I love you brat... I wish I could stay.... Let's meet again though, in another life....Where...we....won't....have....to....give our....lives....needlessly." I sob louder nodding into his hair as I hold him tighter. 

"I promise Levi. I'll follow you and we will be together next time we meet!" I place a gentle kiss on his lips and when I pull away I feel like I'm dying. 

"Eren...sing...me...to...sleep" Levi whispers his usually bright silver eyes dull and losing their shine. 

"It was like a nightmare, and it's painful for me because no one wants to die too fast. Remember the day of grief now it's strange for me. I could see your face, I could hear your voice." I whispered my voice strengthening as Levi smiled up at me, I wiped a bit of blood from his chin as I continued. "Can't look back they will not come back. Don't be afraid time after time so once again I'm hiding in my room the peaceful times are what makes us blind. See you can't fly if you never try you told me oh long ago but you left the wall outside the gate. And more than ever for you" I sing watching the light fade from his eyes as tears roll down my own. 

"It was like a nightmare and it's painful for me because no one wants to die too fast. Remember the day we dreamt and now it's strange for me I can see your face and I can hear your voice. Remember the day we met and it's painful for me because no one wants to die too fast. Sing for reluctant heroes oh give me your strength your lives are too short.... Sing for reluctant heroes I want to be brave like you..." I whisper the end of the lyrics against Levi's lips that still hold the smile he held while I sang. I close his eyelids, I can't stare into his eyes anymore it hurts so bad. The tears are rolling down my cheeks and I want to die with him.

"He's gone" Hanji says her voice breaking as she places a hand on my shoulder. 

"Hanji...kill me.... I want to go with him... I need to go with him." She shakes her head tears rolling down her cheeks as he pulled a letter from her jacket. I blinked at it looking up at her as I held Levi's lifeless body closer to me. 

"Levi...told me if he...." I pluck the letter from her shaking hands as she falls to the ground crying into her palms. It had my name on it in Levi's handwriting. I open it swallowing hard seeing Levi's neat handwriting filling the pages.

 

Hey brat,  
I know you're probably pissed at me for dying out there but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you. You may not see me from here on out but I'll be there watching over my puppy. I finally got my wings aren't you proud of me Eren? I want to make you proud and I can finally fly without restraints. I'm sad you and I won't be able to fly together. But it's worth it knowing that you will make it out of this. I was never truly strong like you, I was humanities strongest and ultimately it's end while you are humanities hope my hope. I'm finally free. So don't cry, that beautiful face shouldn't be shedding any tears. I'll be waiting for you in another life. Just don't rush to get here, I'll be here waiting as long as it takes for you brat. I love you Eren thank you for saving me. I will finally be free. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you Eren Jaeger Rivaille.  
Ps I may be gone but your ass better keep the house spotless! Or I'll be haunting your ass!  
Love,   
Levi

Eren  
I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I shut Levi's journal to stop my tears from ruining the writing. I had to finish the last few pages of our story for him. Hanji says I should hide it so he can find it when he's reborn. It's gonna hurt to part with it but he needs to see it. I decide to take it back to the castle where it all began, I hide it in my dungeon under a couple bricks along with our wedding rings. Hanji smiles at me not noticing I left my ring as she links her hand through mine as we walk back upstairs to where Mikasa, Armin, and Annie are waiting for us. We are scattering Levi's ashes today. We go back to the beach and I hug everyone goodbye. 

Mikasa  
They had no clue what I promised Eren they didn't even have a chance to stop me as I plunged a poisoned dagger in Eren's chest. They were screaming and crying but Eren was smiling at me. I knew he suffered so much. He loves Levi no one should force him to be without the one he loves. But because he's the one I love I had to do this.... I slide his body down to the plush sand as it becomes saturated in red with Eren's blood.

"Thank you Mikasa, I can't wait to see Levi again." He whispers and I smile brushing his hair out of his face. 

"Tell that midget when you see him if he hurts you I'll hunt him down and kill him myself." Eren laughs then winces making me smile at him sadly.

"I will Mika. I'll see you again soon." With those last words Eren died in my arms everyone around me crying. They didn't protest when I cremated him or when I mixed the ashes with Levi's before taking a handful and throwing it into the ocean.

"Congratulations Eren, and you too Corporal Levi. You finally got your wings..." I whispered as I let the wind blow away the rest of their remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this ending and i hope you guys all loved it. i may post a preview of the next story on this one so if you are subscribed you will be notified of when the next story becomes available.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the new story i'm starting as well as the sequel to Master and his dog. i will be posting this also as a separate story of its own, under the name of Remembering my Master. I ask that you let me know what you think of the story!!!

Levi   
Flashback 2 weeks ago  
I was waiting on the couch for Isabel and Farlan to get home, they were late by an hour. I made tea to avoid fidgeting, its taking everything in me not to storm out and find them but they'd only get angry and say I'm being too over protective again. But being who I am, I have more than enough valid reasons to be worried about them. Fuck this I don't care anymore I'm going to go after them. I grab my leather jacket and tug on my shoes ready to head out the door when my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I quickly snatch it and watch as a video appears from a restricted number.

I press play and feel the air being ripped from my lungs, Farlan and Isabel are in a dark room tied to metal chairs. "Hello Lance Corporal Rivaille Ackerman, We are the Titans and we have quite the surprise for you. You see you have been killing off many of our kind and its really starting to piss us off, so you can imagine how ecstatic we were when we found these two beautiful creatures wandering about without you." I blink staring at the screen as Grisha Jaeger smirks at the camera before turning it towards my siblings. They look at the camera with fierce determined glare, I watch as their throats are slit before my eyes. That wasn’t enough for them, they kept cutting until their heads fell to the floor.

I let out a strangled gasp as I sink to my knees against the door. It's not real it can't be! they aren't dead, this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have let them go. I lifted my phone barely looking at it as I dialed Hanji's number. "HEY SHORT STACK, WHAT'S UP!?" Her loud voice travels through the phone making me wince.

"H-Hanji, I-Isabel and F-Farlan, they…I…Help…me…" I whispered as the tears ran down my cheeks. 

"DON'T WORRY BOSS IM ON MY WAY!!" she cries as the line goes dead and I just lie there staring at the floor trying not to think about what I just saw. After a while Hanji is in my house gently shaking me trying to understand what happened, I hand her my phone letting her watch the video. She covers her mouth as tears roll down her cheeks, she lifts me off the floor leading me to my couch. 

"Find them, help me destroy them." I begged catching Hanji's wrist as I try to make her understand how I feel. 

"We will kill them all. I promise you Levi, they won't get away with this." I nodded as she took my leather jacket and my shoes and led me to my room to sleep. 

Present  
I sat in my chair with one leg crossed over the other my eyes scanning the sunset outside before me as I take a drag from my cigarette tasting the menthol on my tongue making it feel dry. 

"Sir! We received another video from the Titans. Isabel and Farlan have been confirmed as dead, their bodies were found by local police this morning." I lean my head on the back of my chair taking another deeper drag before slowly exhaling the smoke. 

"Get out!" I hissed hearing the shuffling of their steps as they ran to do as I asked.

"Levi…" Hanji murmurs as she comes to stand next to me. 

"What is it Hanji?" I question tapping my cigarette on the ash tray on my desk.

"We found out where the Titans who murdered Isa and Farlan are hiding." I take a deep breath standing up from my chair and smashing my cigarette in the ash tray as I grab my leather jacket from the back of my chair and raise take a deep breath before looking at Hanji. 

"Take me to them, bring all of your tools. I want them to suffer, the worst things we can think of. I want to put them through it Hanji." I whisper closing my eyes trying not to picture Isabel and Farlan's bodies missing their heads. She grins like a manic causing a small smile to sprout on my lips. I watch as she loads our tools into the trunk of our car and gets in the driver's seat while I get in the passenger. Hanji speeds through the streets of stohess and I sit and watch the world pass me by. After about thirty minutes we parked in someone's driveway making me raise an eyebrow at Hanji who only grinned.

We stepped out of the car and I walked up to the door, I leaned against the house as Hanji pounded on the door. "Who could it possibly be at this hour!" A voice hissed from inside the house before it angrily threw the door open revealing a pissed off Grisha Jaeger. I let my eyes scan him noticing his knuckles are torn and bloody.

"h-how did you find this place?" he stutters the blood draining from his face. He shook his head about to slam the door in our faces. I tsked at him my hand catching the door before it could slam in my face.

"Now, now Grisha. You should know that blood is paid with blood. You killed my family, now you will watch as I take your life before your very eyes." I say as Hanji cheers jumping up and down behind me as I push the door open. Grisha stumbles back away from the door, I nod my head to Hanji who tackles Grisha. I feel myself grin as she knocks him unconscious putting handcuffs on him and dragging him outside to the car. 

Just as I'm about to go back to the car I hear a small whimper coming from behind me, I turn walking in the house listening as the whimpers get louder. I'm met with a small trembling body huddled into a corner, I step closer kneeling next to it watching the little boy flinch and whimper louder. 

"I'm not that beast you call a father." I whisper watching as the boy lowered his arms from his head to look up at me. 

"It wouldn’t be the first time that he allows his friends to hurt me." The boy mumbles softly and suddenly my anger is raising higher and higher. That disgusting fucking monster hurts his own son, he hurt Isabel and Farlan and now we will make him pay. The beautiful little boy sits up and finally deems that I'm not a threat, he looks at me almost as if he's analyzing me and I'd be lying if I said I wasn’t doing the same. I look at his messy mop of chocolate hair framing his beautifully tanned skin before meeting those gorgeous sea foam orbs. My mouth feels so dry as I look into those eyes, I feel a flurry emotions as the boy crawls over to me and settles onto my lap. 

From the looks of it he's about six or seven years old, he's bruised and battered but he still has a fire of determination in his eyes. "I'm Eren, thank you for saving me." He whispers placing a small hand on my cheek almost as if it's his way of thanking me. I feel my heart break feeling how cold his hand feels, he's obviously malnourished. I lock eyes with his large innocent ones as I place my hand over his cold hand, I want to keep him and take care of him. It’s a contradiction since I hate kids but I don't hate this child I want to help him because he too is a victim of Grisha Jaeger. 

"I'm Levi." I answer offering him my hand to shake, he looks up at me and his face twitches into a large smile as he wraps his whole hand around one of my fingers.

"it's nice to meet you Mr. Levi. " I smile ruffling his hair this little brat is surprisingly well mannered.

"Call me Levi, do you want to come with me, Do you want to live with me Eren?" I question softly loving how the name sounds so normal on my tongue. I stare at him hoping the little boy will come with me willingly. I'm so intrigued by those gorgeous green eyes, that nothing else matters but keeping the child by my side. 

"y-yes sir." he rasps shivering slightly, I take off my leather jacket placing it around his slender shoulders before lifting him up into my arms and walking outside to Hanji.

"Is that Grisha's boy?" Hanji questioned sternly as she eyed the boy who clung to my neck hiding his face. "Yes, I'm going to keep him." Her eyes widened and it looked like they would fall out of her head at any second. 

"boss…? are you… are you sure?" I simply nodded going to the back seat of the car to buckle Eren in.

"Levi? Will you stay back here with me?" He asks softly playing with the hem of his bloody shirt. 

"Tch… brat, fine ill stay back here with you." Eren looked up at me his sea foam eyes glittering happily in the moonlight.

"Hanji go to the brats room and pack his things." I call out as I slide in next to the small child who immediately lays his head on my lap. My hands hover over his head for a moment before I settle with lay my hand over his midsection while my other hand cards through his beautiful chocolate hair. Despite being a bit bloody from the beating he took, his hair is still surprisingly soft and pleasing to the touch. I watched as he slowly fell into rhythmic breaths finally falling asleep from exhaustion. 

"boss were ready." Hanji says getting in the driver's seat of the car. 

"Let's go home now, when we get there tie Grisha up. He is a problem for tomorrow, Eren and I need some rest." I say as she nods pulling out of the driveway. I stare out the window until I feel a little hand close around my finger clinging to it tightly I lean down placing a gentle kiss on the boys chocolate hair. I pulled my leather jacket over his small body covering tucking it around him to keep him warm. I looked up meeting Hanji's russet eyes in the rearview mirror. 

"Levi, are you sure you want to do this? I thought you hated kids." I nodded agreeing with both statements.

"I do but this child is different, I want to take care of him. There's something about those large innocent eyes, I can't walk away from him Hanji." I whisper as the car comes to a halt and the little boy groaned softly finally waking from his short nap. 

"Eren, were here come on." I murmur unbuckling his seat belt. I watch him slide to the edge of the seat and reach out for me staring at me with those wide sea foam eyes. 

"Tch" I click my tongue before reaching down to lift the child into my arms holding him tightly to my side. 

"Hanji over there is going to clean up your wounds then were going to get some rest." the beautiful boy nods his head gripping my clothes tightly as we walk inside. Petra, Oluo, Erd, Gunther, Mike and Erwin were all standing in front of the door bowing slightly as I entered. I could hear gasps from around the room as they laid eyes on Eren who cowered into my hiding beneath my leather jacket.

"Grisha is in the trunk, get him set up in the interrogation room. Hanji lets go." I say making everyone scatter as Hanji and I walk to the infirmary inside the castle. The room was renovated a few years after I took over the Survey corps fighting off another gang that called themselves the titans. They were mentally unstable human beings that allowed a crack doctor to experiment on them allowing their personalities to snap. They become violent and blood thirsty, it takes a lot just to bring them down, but my group has done an amazing job so far. 

 

The infirmary was completely sterile and spotless, I set Eren down on a plush bed stepping away from him so Hanji could get to work. I bit my lip staring at him now that I could finally see him in the light, he was beyond beautiful his looks are almost inhuman. "Hey there darling, what's your name? I'm Hanji and this is Moblit my assistant." She says looking up at the quiet man who only gave a smile. Eren's eyes trailed to me silently questioning if it was okay to tell Hanji. I nodded once making Eren smile up at the woman whose eyes trailed to me, noticing that he had asked for permission to speak. 

"I'm Eren." He whispered shrugging off my leather jacket but keeping his small hand tangled in it almost as if he was using it for comfort. 

"Could you take your clothes off so I can see the damage?" She questions and Eren blinks up at here before looking down at himself.

"It's not necessary." The boy insists, I place a gentle hand on his shoulder nodding for him to do what she asked.

"I'll be right here, please do as she says." I whisper crouching so I'm eye level with Eren. Eren sighs nodding as I stand turning around, Hanji mutters a quick thanks before I hear the fabric of Eren's shirt hitting the bed next to him with a small thump. After a few moments of checking Hanji stands.

"Levi."She murmurs grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the side making me narrow my eyes at her, she knows I hate physical contact with everyone. 

"He's healed completely not a scratch on him." She whispers both of our eyes trailing back to the boy who is clutching my jacket as Moblit cleans the blood off of his face. My mouth went dry.

"He turned his own son into a titan." I confirmed as the green eyed titan met my gaze.

"Eren, are you ready to go, you need a bath?" He nods hopping off the bed clutching my jacket to his chest as he scampers over to me reaching up for me again. I sigh shaking my head as I pick him up again and head off towards my room. I set him down and glare at him harshly making his body go rigid.

"you do not make a mess in here, it stays spotless, if I find a mess ill make you clean it with your toothbrush." I say plucking the bag with his things off of the floor near the door. 

"Yes sir!" the boy said saluting me in the same way the members of the survey corps salute each other.

"Eren where did you learn how to do that?" The boy looks down at his stance and blinks up at me. 

"I-I don't know, it just felt right." he confides as he lowers his little hands to his sides. I shake my head deciding not to dwell on it, he probably saw one of the others doing it.

"The bathroom is through that door to the right. Take a shower so we can get some rest." I say rifling through his clothing coming across a pair of dark green pajamas with strange human like creatures on it. I also grab his tooth brush and hand him the clothing. 

"Go on I'm going to take a bath." I say as I grab my own clothes and walk to the adjourning door inside the bathroom where my bathtub lies. I close the door and run the water so its scalding before sliding into the tub and washing the grim off of my body. I lay there for a few moments before I hear a small knock on the door.

"Yes?" I call out running the shampoo through my hair.

"Levi can I come in?" Eren's young voice calls out strongly through the door. 

"Fine." I say listening as the door clicks open revealing a beautiful little boy in green pajamas. He looks a lot cuter when he's not covered in blood. 

"Can…can I sit in here, I don't want to be alone." he mumbles his eyes glued to the floor. 

"Yeah." I respond as I continue washing my hair and scrubbing my body down with my lavender scented shampoo. 

"Eren, your father? Did he hurt you often?" I question my eyes trailing to the brunette who had sat down on the toilet in the room. 

"Yes, Ever since mom died when I was about three or four. Dad lost his mind and started hurting me and allowed his friends to come over and do the same. He never helped me only laughed with a sickening grin on his face as he watched it happen. No one ever found out because I heal so damn quickly." I chuckled as he cursed quietly. 

"Aren't you a little young to be cursing brat?" I question making him look up at me with a faraway look in those beautiful sea foam eyes.

"You ever feel like mentally your older than what you look like on the outside?" he asks as he stares at me seriously. 

"Actually all the time, sometimes I feel like I belong to a different era itself." Eren runs up to the tub making me narrow my eyes at him curiously as he takes my hand in his. 

"You feel it too?" He whispers making me nod as he clings to my arm like it’s a lifeline.

"I have such awful nightmares every night, they are so vivid it scares me." I sigh pulling my arm from his grip and quickly getting dressed. 

"i'll be here to fight off your nightmares from here on out." I say lifting up and carrying him back to the bedroom. 

"Say…Eren?" I hesitate before tucking him into the blankets and laying my hand over his stomach gently patting it.

"Would you care if I murdered your father?" I questioned making the boy look up at me curiously.

"That man stopped being my father the day he laid a hand on me… do what you want with him." Eren murmurs his eyes drooping a bit as he curls into me searching for warmth he never had. I let him because I needed to feel the warmth just as much as he did. 

"Goodnight Eren." I whisper kissing his forehead. 

"Night Levi." he mumbles as we both close our eyes curling into each other as we fall asleep.


	23. Authors note

I've decided I don't like how this story is written and will begin rewriting it as soon as I can. To anyone who followed the original I hope you will follow the new story, I hope it will be better than this one.


End file.
